pasado presente y un futuro?
by isasmile89
Summary: tanya esta devastada despues de la muerte de Irina, pero la visita de un miembro de la guardia desatara muchos sentimientos encontrados, podra tanya perdonar a uno de los asesinos de Irina, confiar que el amor ahora si ha tocado a su puerta?...
1. Chapter 1

**hola chics este es un fic que llevo escribiendo mucho tiempo, a veces lo he dejado por falta de inspiracion, pero espero les guste, llevo 18 capitulos escrito, con un comentario subo el dos, digo no quiero subir como loca, nesecito q alguien lo lea, asi que por favor dejen un comentario no cuesta muchooo! se aceptan criticas en buena onda ehh! digo solo pido respetooo...**

**un saludo y mil gracias por leerlo...**

**atte:Isa**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1.- La visita**

La blancura del bosque a causa de la mas reciente tormenta de nieve que había azotado Denalli, producía un paisaje muy tranquilizante el blanco simboliza la paz, algo que en mi interior no existe

Después de la trágica muerte de Irina mi duro y frió corazón no había podido estar en paz,

Cada vez que la recuerdo, ciento que le falle, no pude hacer nada para salvarla, la mataron ante mis ojos y no pude ayudarla, esto es algo que no me dejara tranquila en toda la eternidad, y en mi caso siendo una vampira esta palabra es más literal que para los mortales…

Un suave ruido como el de un conejo corriendo a su madriguera llamo mi atención, creí ver un movimiento en el arbusto que estaba a unos metros de mi, en cuanto fui a investigar logre ver la silueta de un hombre que me veía desde el arbusto con algo mas q incertidumbre en el rostro, lo único que yo sentí fue una ira homicida que casi podía sentirla emanar de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

-Demetri- fue lo único q pude expresar, al verlo vinieron a mi mente la imagen de Irina siendo descuartizada y quemada frente a todos la guardia Vultiri

Estaba paralizada por la ira, cada fibra de mi cuerpo reaccionó ante los recuerdos de Irina y el día de su muerte a manos del vampiro que tenía ahora frente a mi, eso se reflejo en mi rostro por que el de el pareció adquirir una expresión algo desconcertada, antes de dar media vuelta e irse..

Trate de seguirlo pero era demasiado tarde, reaccione lentamente a causa de la ira y la ola de recuerdos que vinieron a mi en cuanto lo vi.…

Irina, Irina, Irina,

No paraba de decir su nombre,

Que suerte que no hubiera nadie en casa cuando llegue; no quería comentarle nada a Kate, ella no tenia por que torturarse, después de todo ella era feliz con Garret, y yo no iba sacarla de su felicidad por Demetri, ella q podía debía ser feliz…

Llegue a mi recamara, era el único lugar en casa en el que me sentía medianamente a gusto, era como un santuario para mi

Ahí tenía mis más preciadas pertenencias, el collar de perlas que había pertenecido a mi madre ella me lo había dado unas semanas antes de aquel terrible día.

Quiero que conserves esto- dijo con una voz dura aunque impregnada de ese amor que siempre nos había demostrado- espero que siempre que lo veas me recuerdes y sepas que siempre te ame a tus hermanas y a ti por igual...

En ese momento yo no entendí sus palabras, para una inmortal una charla así no era lo más común del mundo…

Pero ahora las entiendo a la perfección, ella sabia que en cualquier momento los Vulturis descubrirían al niño inmortal q ella amaba y seria su fin..

Con el corazón destrozado a causa de los tortuosos recuerdos, mi mente tomo otro rumbo que me permitió alejarme un poco de esta tristeza…

- ¿qué demonios hacia Demetri aquí?,

Que yo supiera no había nada que pudiera traerlo a Denali, , por lo que sabía el, no era el tipo de persona que huye y menos de mi, el es un guardia Vulturi, por que huiría de una simple y sola vampira a la que podría callar muy fácilmente.

En ese momento me di cuenta que debería estar agradecida por este hecho, mi vida no era la mas divertida y por mucho que sufriera por la ausencia de mis seres queridos no quería morir

Seria mejor que avisara a los Cullen de la veloz visita de Demetri, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con Nessie

Con esta idea en mente, me apresure al teléfono y marque el número de Carlisle

- hola Tanya ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- dijo la cordial voz de Carlisle al otro lado del teléfono

- hola, pues en realidad solo quería avisarles que Demetri estuvo aquí, no se que quería pero será mejor que estén alertas- dije

- ¿Demetri?- la voz de Carlisle denotaba sorpresa – ¿estás segura?

- si lo estoy era él, pero no tengo ni idea de que hacia aquí…

Cuéntame con detalle que paso exactamente- pidió Carlisle

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa, pues lo prometido es deuda, dije que con un solo comentario actualizo y aquí esta el segundo capitulo, mil gracias por leerlo, un saludo

Isa

**Capitulo 2.- la desición**

En cuanto colgué el teléfono, después de haberle dicho lo que vi. a Carlisle, me sentí, algo curiosa,

Aunque Demetri viniera por algo relacionado con Nessie

No le veía el caso a que estuviera en Denali,

Acaso los vulturis planeaban

Matarnos a nosotros también,

Si no cual podría ser el motivo de su presencia

Tal vez Aro quería debilitar a los cullen matándonos a nosotros primero

- no eso no puede ser-me dije a mi misma- Alice lo hubiera visto, somos familia, algo de esta magnitud ella lo hubiera sabido.

Tratando de ocupar mi mente en asuntos menos confusos y problemáticos me puse a leer, quería perderme en alguna historia de amor, ya que no creía experimentarlo por mi misma al menos podría tratar de vivirlo por medio de personajes ficticios, que su amor si fuera correspondido, no como el mió..

Edward- pensé

En cuando decidí leer Jane Eyre, no era el Edward que yo conocía y del que estaba totalmente enamorada, pero al menos el Edward de la historia, era feliz con Jane,

De verdad espero que Edward sea feliz con Bella,

No puedo negar que cuando me entere que Edward se había enamorado de una humana, por la que casi muere, al creerla muerta, sentí muchos celos, además de tristeza, el nunca me vio como otra cosa que una prima, o alguien cercano a su familia, aunque yo hubiera querido algo mas.

Cuando lo vi en su boda con Bella, entendí que ella era su felicidad, pero como dicen en el corazón no se manda, y aunque el este casado, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, no me malinterpreten, ni el se metería conmigo, como yo no me metería con el, ahora solo es como un primo para mi.

El sonido de Kate y Garret entrando en la casa, me saco de mis ensoñaciones absurdas, Edward es y siempre será parte de mi familia al igual que todos los Cullen incluyendo a Bella y a la adorable Nessie.

Hola Tya. Que tal te fue de caza, encontraste buenos animales.- dijo Kate en cuanto entro a mi recamara, como ya era costumbre desde que Garret esta con nosotros, venia fielmente a su lado

´- pues si un par de venados, aunque debo confesar que desde que Nessie me hablo sobre Bambie siento feo comérmelos, aunque cuando analizo un poco las cosas sentiría peor matar un humado.

Kate comenzó a reírse como algo habitual en ella, su humor no había mermado mucho a pesar de las grandes perdidas que ambas hemos sufrido.

- ya Tya, en serio te comiste los venados o temiste que fuera la mama de Bambie- comento Garret antes de unirse a las risas de Kate, yo solo los fulmine con la mirada, hacia mucho que había aprendido a ignorar sus bromas tontas

- bueno antes de que puedan seguirse burlando de mi. Cuéntenme

¿Que tal les fue a ustedes, en su escapada romántica?

-en cuanto termine de formular la oración Kate, me lanzo un cojín de lleno en la cara, no le gustaba que preguntara estas cosas en frente de Garret, pero ella empezó a burlarse de mi y de la mama de Bambie.

- Esta bien entiendo, no quieres hablar- le dije en cuanto le lance a ella el cojín

- tienes razón Tya, no quiero hablar de eso- dijo Kate en tono acido, Garret solo movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda en gesto de impaciencia, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Para cambiar de tema-dijo Garret- que les parece si vamos a hacerles una visita a los Cullen, me muero de ganas de ver a Nessie, esa es una niña muy por encima de cualquier niña humana, nunca me aburro de ella.

Expresó Garret, con entusiasmo, yo tenía ganas de ver a Nessie y hablar con Alice para saber si ella había visto algo sobre Demetri, aunque trataba, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Pero, por otro lado, no quería ver toda esa felicidad que ahora debía reinar con los Cullen, ver que todos tenían una eternidad muy felices juntas amándose, algo que yo no creo llegar a tener,

Además el regresar a Forks significa volver al lugar en el que mi hermana fue asesinada.

Simplemente, no sabia que hacer

- Tenemos que decirles a Eleazar y Carmen, no lo creen, indique-por si quieren acompañarnos, aunque tengo entendido que quieren hacer un viaje para visitar viejos amigos.

No sabia cual seria mi decisión, al final, iría o no a Forks, pero no quería que Kate supiera el motivo de mis dudas, así que fingí, incluirme en los planes, después de hablar con Carmen y Eleazar decidiría que hacer

Ahora solo sabía que cualquiera de mis decisiones, seria difícil de tomar,

¿Que podría mas? la duda o la cobardía de enfrentar cosas que tal vez herirían mas mi ya de por si malherido corazón…..

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muchas gracias a Eli mMsen por dejarme un comentario, espero les guste este tercer capitulo, ya saben con un comentario actualizo, pero ps ustedes no se cohíban escríbanme los comentarios que quieran jajajaja**

**Un saludo..!**

**Isa**

**Capítulo III **

**Paso una semana desde la misteriosa visita de Demetri yo nunca se la hubiera mencionado a Kate, de no ser por la llamada de Carlisle, que para mi mala suerte contesto Kate.**

**Carlisle¿ como has estado?- escuche contestar a Kate, **

**En cuanto supe que era Carlisle, me imagine que Kate se enteraría de todo, no le dije Carlisle que no debía decirlo y tal vez su llamada tenia que ver con Demetri, este pensamiento me puso alerta.**

**¿Demetri se había presentado también con los Cullen?¿habría tratado algo en contra de Nessie?**

**Esperaba que esto no hubiese pasado, por el bien de todos, lo Cullen no se quedarían cruzados de brazos y esta vez no seria diferente, ya que nosotros los aportaríamos hasta el fin.**

**- muy bien, tanya ah estado un poco extraña últimamente, creo que es por Irina, yo también la extraño pero parece que a ella le pasara otra cosa pero no ha querido decirme nada.- continuo explicando Kate al teléfono.**

**Me relaje en cuando vi que la conversación no parecía dirigirse al tema de Demetri, por esto deje de escuchar la conversación, hasta que Kate llego hecha una fiera a mi recamara preguntándome...**

**- ¿por que demonios no mencionaste la visita de Demetri?- parecía echar chispas**

**- simplemente por que no lo considere importante- le dije en un tono acido, estaba bien que ella estuviera molesta pero no iba a dejar que me gritara somos personas civilizadas.**

**- ah, no es importante que uno de los asesinos de Irina pudiera haberte matado a ti también- dijo Kate con una rara expresión producto de la ira y la sincera preocupación que sentía.**

**- eso no paso Kat, y no creo que pase, la verdad no me dijo nada pero crei conveniente decírselo a los Cullen, ya sabes por Nessie- dije mientras avanzaba hacia ella para darle un abrazo.**

**- lo siento Tya, pero solo de pensar que ese maldito podría haberte hecho algo,- al decirlo clavo su mirada en la mía- no podría soportar perderte a ti también.**

**- eso no va a ocurrir Kat, los vulturis no tienen nada valido en nuestra contra, así que tranquila, precisamente por esto no le lo dije, no tenia caso que tu te espantaras, no me paso nada- dije mientras ella se libraba de mi abrazo.**

**- tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en eso. - acordó Kate con una sonrisa- hay veces en las que me gustaría tener su carácter parece poder cambar su estado de animo, muy fácilmente, algo que yo nunca eh podido hacer.**

**- ¿para que hablo Carlisle?¿ Paso algo malo?-**

- no solo querían invitarnos a pasar unos días en Forks, y saber si Demetri no se había vuelto a aparecer por aquí- contesto Kate  


**Creo que ahora si seria un buen tiempo para ir- decía Kate mientras yo no sabia que decir- ya sabes seria una buena oportunidad para verlos a todos.**

**Cuando se dio cuenta que yo no contestaba me pregunto.**

**- estas bien Tya?-¿Qué dices vamos a forks?-**

**- claro Kat, tienes razón, creo que es un buen momento- dije aunque no tenia muy claro que sentiría al regresar allá después de la muerte de Irina, pero no podía negarme llevaba una semana aplazándolo, Carmen y Eleazar no regresarían hasta dentro de 2 semanas y no creía poder seguir poniéndolos de pretextos, así que si no quería que Kate supiera todos mis miedos e inseguridades no me quedaba de otras mas que ir y enfrentar todo de una buena vez,**

**Estupendo, saldremos mañana- dijo Kate notablemente entusiasmada, salio de mi recamara antes de que pudiera decir algo.**

**Pase la tarde y buena parte de la noche en el bosque, tratando de imaginarme que seria volver, esperaba que no fuera tan malo como había sido el regresar a Rusia después de huir de ahí por la muerte de mi madre, todo me la recordaba, las casas, los paisajes la gente en las calles, la luna que al igual que la de ahora brillaba en el cielo, las noches frías de la Rusia en la que crecí como humana y renací como inmortal, por eso mis hermanas y yo decidimos mudarnos al nuevo continente un lugar donde nada nos la recordara mas que el inmenso amor que siempre le tendremos.**

**Al salir el sol y con el un nuevo día, mientras termina de hacer una pequeña maleta para nuestro viaje a Forks, me dije a mi misma que yo podía hacerlo, no había nada que temer, era como cualquier viaje que numerosas veces habia hecho para visitar a nuestra familia.**

**Kate y Garret me esperaban en el auto, en cuanto llegue a el Garret arranco el vehiculo y partimos a Forks, el viaje no era muy largo, al menos no lo fue para mi, Garret era muy veloz al volante y llegamos en unas cuantas horas.**

**Cuando llegamos a la gran casa blanca, sentí algo muy parecido a un nudo en el estomago, cuando Garret estaciono el vehiculo Carlisle salio al Porshe para recibirnos.**

**- Bienvenidos, espero que hallan tenido un buen viaje- dijo con una de sus sonrisas llenas de cordialidad, esas sonrisas eran como la marca personal de Carlisle, siempre hay una grabada en su rostro, no conozco una mejor persona en este mundo, o al menos una a la que le importa mas el bien de la humanidad.**

**- muy bueno-dijo Garret mientras subía los escalones del Porshe y saludaba a Carlisle con un apretón de manos.**

**- veo que nuestra forma de vida, te sienta bien - dijo Carlisle mientras veía los ojos dorados de Garret, quien a pesar de ser un reciente vegetariano, en los meses que llevaba siéndolo, había demostrado mucho temple y no habia sucumbido a la tentación.**

**- si creo que el amor lo ha cambiado- dijo Kate mientras alcanzaba a Garret y este la tomaba de la mano.**

**- pero donde están los demás- dije **

**- adentro, preparándoles una sorpresa- contesto Carlisle- pasen antes de que Emmett la estropee con su habitual sentido de lo oportuno.**

**- tienes razon- dijeron Kate y Garret a coro**

**En cuanto entramos en la casa, vi a Edward sentado en el pequeño banco de su gran piano de cola, junto a el estaba Bella y Nessie en las piernas de Bella.**

**- no sentí el dolor que esperaba sentir, al verlo pude ver en su semblante que el era feliz al igual que todos los Cullen que están parados cerca del piano, Rose trataba de que Emmett no dijera nada que nos estropeara la sorpresa, antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso mas Nessie bajo de las piernas de Bella y corrió hacia nosotros.**

**Tía Tanya,Tia Kate,- que bueno verlas- decía mientras yo me agachaba para verla a su altura.**

**-hola nessie, ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte- note la mirada de Edward en mi, supe que estaba escuchando lo que pensaba, es decir las preocupaciones que tenia por regresar aquí.**

**- bien tía aunque estoy enojada con Jake, no quiso llevarme a hacer salto de acantilado- dijo Nessie muy molesta.**

**- no, y no lo hará nunca- dijo Bella mientras se levantada para venir hacia nosotros.**

**- pero mama, tu lo hiciste y fue por diversión, eso me dijo mi tío Emmett.- decía Nessie, mientras Emmett trataba de esquivar el golpe que le dio Rosalie de lleno en la cabeza.**

**- yo solo pude reírme, era lógico que Emmett no supiera, que el salto de acantilado no era lo mas seguro para Nessie, aunque no es una niña humana, sigue siendo mas frágil que nosotros.**

**- creo que aun eres muy pequeña para eso- le dije mientras Bella fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett.**

**Antes de que Nessie pudiera responder Edward dijo.**

**- Ness, no querías darle una sorpresa a las visitas- Nessie pareció recordar algo importante y se acerco de nuevo al piano**

**- esta bien, pero no crean que lo olvidare- dijo en un tono resignado.**

**Espero les guste**

**Comenzó a tocar el piano con una melodía del todo nueva para mi, se parecía a las magnificas piezas compuestas por Edward pero con un aire mas infantil e inocente, Nessie había heredado los genes creativos y musicales de su padre.**

**En cuanto termino de tocar, todos le aplaudimos, en verdad era una pieza magnifica.**

**Muy hermoso Nessie - dijo Garret mientras la despeinaba con las manos.**

**De pronto Alice se quedo paralizada, su habitual manera de comportamiento cuando tiene una visión de inmediato Edward clavo su mirada en mí, y al segundo siguiente tenia la mirada de todos en mi rostro.**

**Que viste Alice- dijo Esme en cuanto paso el segundo mas largo de mi vida, el momento en el que todos me veían fijamente.**

**Nada concreto - dijo Alice, **

**La tarde transcurrió tranquila, se pude decir que la visión de Alice había desaparecido de mi mente hasta que mientras daba un breve paseo por el rió Alice se acerco a mi.**

**Tanya, podemos hablar?- pregunto**

**-claro Alice, que quieres saber?- le dije**

**Es sobre la visión que tuve hoy, fue algo confusa y no quise profundizar en frente de todos, es obvio que Edward ya lo sabe, pero confió en que sea discreto, se lo deje claro con mis pensamientos- decía Alice mientras yo no sabia que decir, que podía haber visto Alice, que no pudiera decir en frente de los demás, y mas si era algo relacionado conmigo.**

**- que fue lo que viste Alice- pregunte con una nota de impaciencia en la voz.**

**Tranquila, tu sabes que mis visiones no siempre se cumplen, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Alice- **

**Alice habla de una vez- dije con la voz mas severa.**

******la verdad es que te vi a ti, y a Demetri juntos.**

**Yo no sabia a que se refería con `` juntos ´´ , es decir en la misma habitación y el a punto de matarme o al revés, yo a punto de matarlo.**

**Pero eso era algo que podría haber dicho enfrente de los demás, a excepción de Nessie los demás lo hubieran entendido..**

**Cuando se me ocurrió la otra opción, es decir que estaríamos juntos, juntos, como no se pareja o algo así no pude hacer nada mas que reírme.**

**Jajajajajajaja- Alice me fulmino con la mirada.**

**- no le veo al gracia- dijo en un tono ofendido.**

**Esto paro mi risa en seco, es decir ¿lo decía en serio?, en que parte del retorcido universo eso era posible, yo con Demetri el asesino de mi hermana y perteneciente a los asesinos de mi madre.**

**No esto tenía que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto, eso nunca pasaría, yo nunca estaría junto a un asesino como el de eso estaba segura...**

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí su servidora pasando a dejarles el cuarto capitulo, disfrútenlo, ´pobre Tanya….U.u la hago sufrir jajajajaja…. Gracias Eli mMsen saludos**

**Isa**

**Capitulo IV- ¿destino o confusión?**

Alice solo me observaba, como tratando de saber mi reacción, pero lo cierto es que ni yo tenia muy claro que era lo que quería decir que Demetri y yo estuviéramos juntos en el futuro.

- ¿en que sentido, estábamos juntos?- pregunte, mi anterior carcajada, solo había hecho que Alice se ofendiera por decirlo de alguna manera y no había terminado de explicar su visión.

- Tanya, ¿en verdad tengo que decirlo?- inquirió Alice- creo que es bastante obvio, entiendo que no es lo que tu esperabas para un compañero en la eternidad, pero al parecer les ira bien juntos- dijo Alice.

- no era cierto, Alice no decía lo que yo entendía que decía,

Por que no podía ser cierto, Demetri y yo como algo más que eternos enemigos, no era posible, de no ser por la total seriedad en el rostro de Alice, me hubiera vuelto a reír.

- ¿Estas bien Tanya? –pregunto Alice, no sabia que expresión tenia en el rostro, pero por el tono alarmado de Alice, no debía ser la mejor.

- si, solo necesito estar sola-dije, creo que soné un poco tosca, aunque no pretendía ser así de ningún modo, Alice no tenia la culpa de sus visiones, al fin y al cabo, esta nunca se cumpliría.

- Alice asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, de pronto, pensé en Kate así que le dije.

- por favor, no le digas nada a Kate, si te preguntan,

Solo vine a dar un paseo ¿de acuerdo?- le dije con voz suplicante.

De acuerdo- la oí decir mientras emprendía su retorno a la gran casa blanca con más prisa.

Pasaron las horas, y yo seguía vagando por el bosque, sabia que la visión de Alice nunca se cumpliría, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, por mas que trataba, no podía; en mi mente solo estaban, Demetri, Irina y mi madre…

No, la visión de Alice no se cumpliría, eso era la única certeza que tenia, nunca se haría realidad.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir en el horizonte, escuche que alguien se acercaba a mi, no preste atención a quien seria, la verdad no me importaba, pero me sorprendí al ver que era Edward quien venia, no pensé que el tratara de hablar conmigo.

Tanya- dijo a modo de saludo con esa voz musical tan perfecta, pero que en esta ocasión no me produjo ningún tipo de emoción.

Edward- conteste yo, no sabia el por que se acercaba a hablar conmigo, después recordé que el conocía la visión de Alice.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- pidió con su habitual amabilidad.

- claro, ¿de que quieres hablar?- dije aunque no estaba muy segura de nada en este momento.

- se como te sientes al regresar aquí después de lo sucedido con los Vulturis,-

Comenzó a decir, mí frió corazón se encogió al escucharlo,

Como si no tuviera demasiado con la visión de Alice, ahora Edward quería hablar de Irina.

Lo peor de todo, o lo más difícil era que el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos era muy parecido al que en mi última visita a forks mi hermana había muerto.

La nieve cabria el pasto, menos que aquella trágica mañana, pero el saber que no estaba lejos del lugar exacto y estando Edward a mi lado, fue demasiado.

- estaba segura que Edward escucharía el rumbo de mis pensamientos, así que no me moleste en ocultarlos.

-Tienes razón, este lugar es muy parecido- dijo Edward- pero no es el lugar y no puedes vivir así Tanya, ni Irina ni tu madre les gustaría el saber que no puedes dejar el pasado atrás.

Yo sabia que eso era verdad, pero al menos en el caso de Irina, todo era muy reciente.

- No Edward, no, que no vez que lo único que me queda en la vida es precisamente, el recuerdo de ellas dos, Kate, esta feliz con Garret, me parece muy bien por ella, pero yo sigo y seguiré sola.

- según la visión de Alice eso no es del todo cierto- dijo Edward en voz baja, creo que ya sabia cual seria mi reacción.

- nunca, me oyes nunca, prefiero estar sola toda la eternidad que con el, como puedes pensar que yo, podría quedarme con el asesino de mi madre y mi hermana.

Edward trato de acercarse a mí. Pero yo di un paso atrás no me gustaba la forma en la que me veía como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña haciendo su berrinche, esto era mucho mas que un berrinche, simplemente no podía ni pensarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, comencé a correr en sentido contrario a la casa

En cuestión de minutos me encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para desahogarme libremente sabia que Edward no me había seguido, ya que no podía oírlo.

No sabia en donde estaba, solo corrí y corrí tratando de alejarme de todo lo que me hería, llegue a un lugar en el bosque muy cercano a una población humana, tal vez fuera Olimpia o Port Ángeles, no estaba segura.

Me tire en el frió pasto cerca de unos helechos que casi me cubrían por completo, mis pensamientos eran un completo caos, no ponía mucha atención a mi entorno así que cuando el se acerco a mi no lo note, estaba ensimismada en todo lo que la visión de Alice y la conversación de Edward significaban para mi.

-Tanya- dijo una voz ronca pero musical, como el arrulló del viento en una noche de tormenta.

- me pare de un salto, tarde medio segundo en reconocer la voz, era Demetri.

-¿Qué? has venido a terminar el trabajo de Aro- le dije con la voz mas dura y fría que podía producir, sabia que si quería podía matarme en cuestión de segundos, yo no era para nada una guerrera y el era parte de la guardia Vulturi la realeza de los de mi especie.

- no he venido a hacerte daño - dijo un tanto confuso- nunca te lastimaría.

Cuando lo vi mas detenidamente pude ver que el sus ojos ya no eran de un rojo carmesí como lo eran el día de la muerte de Irina.

Esto me dejo desconcertada, ¿ahora resultaba que el era de los vampiros que respetamos la vida humana?

Demetri dio un paso hacia mi, yo retrocedí dos, no lo quería cerca de mi.

Pareció darse cuenta y retrocedió.

- no quiero imponerte mi presencia, pero tenia que hablar contigo- dijo con su mirada clavada en la mía.

Ya no llevaba la gruesa capa oscura que caracteriza a la guardia Vulturi, en lugar de esta llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos y una playera que resaltaba su torso, cuando descubrí el rumbo de mis pensamientos sacudí rápidamente la cabeza.

No, me dije a mi misma, no puedes pensar de esta forma, el es un asesino, mato a a Irina.

Demetri solo observaba mis confusas expresiones.

Aunque creo que las palabras sobran, cuando entras en las acciones-dijo tan bajo que casi no pude escucharlo, antes de ser conciente de lo que el hacia lo tuve a centímetros de mi rostro, me tomo de la cintura y poso sus duros labios sobre los míos

Debo admitir que al principio quería separarme y darle una paliza, pero conforme el beso avanzo, no quería separarlo de mi, era diferente que con todos aquellos humanos con los que había estado con el no tenia que ser cuidadosa su cuerpo igual que el mió de frió mármol se acoplaban muy bien, todo estaba perfectamente, hasta que recordé el por que debía odiarlo e incluso matarlo si tenia la oportunidad.

Me separe de el y corrí hacia la casa gran casa blanca, necesitaba hablar con alguien, tal vez llamaría a Carmen, ella es mucho mas comprensiva que Kate…

Cuando estuve lejos de Demetri y lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de los Cullen como para que nadie escuchara mi llamada tome el celular y marque el numero de Carmen.

Contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-¿que pasa Tya? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- no lo se Carmen, necesito hablar contigo….

CONTINUARA….

.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5, Capitulo V espero les guste, se pone interesante…un saludo

Isa

**Capitulo V ****¿traición?**

Regrese a la casa de los Cullen cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte.

El hablar con Carmen me ayudo pero aun así no sabía que hacer al regresar y ver a Kate., pero sobre todo después de que Edward supiera lo que había pasado, trate de aplazarlo lo máximo posible.

Vague por el bosque con las palabras de Carmen en la cabeza..

Tya- ¿dime la verdad? ¿Sentiste algo con ese beso? pregunto Carmen, en cuanto termine de contarle todo, sin esconder nada.

- sentí mucho Carmen ese es el verdadero problema, es lo que me asusta, no se supone que deba tener este tipo de reacciones ante el beso del asesino de mi hermana.- explique, esa era la verdad y era también el por que no quería ver a nadie, ver a Kate, no soportaría tenerla frente a mi , aunque ella no supiera nada, yo lo sabria, seria demasiado, lo sentía como una traición a ella , pero sobretodo a mi.

- a como yo lo veo- comenzó a decir Carmen- no tiene nada de malo, que no te importe lo que Kate diga, ya sabemos que es muy impulsiva, al principio nada lo toma bien, pero si esta es tu felicidad como te lo dijo Alice, adelante Tya, mereces ser feliz.

-no lo se Carmen, y si esto no es lo mejor, como puedo saber si después no me voy a sentir peor, odio todo lo que el representa, además de los recuerdos que me trae el verlo, ¿como voy a enfrentar eso?, no puedo simplemente olvidarlo.

- lo se Tya, pero si no lo intentas tal vez estés rechazando la felicidad y el amor cuando este por fin a llegado a ti- Carmen se oía muy segura, deseaba tener su determinación, pero no podía, mi silencio debió haberle expresado lo que las palabras no podían.

- créeme Tya- dijo- los Vulturis, pueden ser muy malos, pero gracias a ellos conoci a Eleazar, tu conoces a Eleazar, el es la prueba de que no todos son unos moustros.

Yo sabia a donde quería llegar, y tenia razón, yo lo sabia, pero no podía decir simplemente, si, no podía...

- me tengo que ir Carmen- Dije antes de que terminara diciendo que haría algo que no estaba segura de poder cumplir.- saludos a Eleazar- dije sin muchos entusiasmo.

- de acuerdo Tya, pero piensa muy bien lo que harás, recuerda que la única que sufrirá si te cierras las puertas antes de tiempo eres tu, te quiero y espero verlas pronto.

- claro, gracias Carmen, no se que haría sin ti- dije y era la pura verdad.

- cuídate, te quiero.- dijo y después colgó.

Guarde el celular,

Carmen tenía razón, ¿dejaría escapar el amor, cuando había pasado mucho tiempo buscándolo?

La verdad es que no tenia nada claro, no quería quedarme sola por toda la eternidad de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco quería perder a mi hermana a causa de Demetri, no sabia si podría ser capaz de dejar el pasado atrás, si podría llegar a verlo como un ser ajeno a las perdidas de mi pasado.

Cuando llegue al rió cercano a la gran casa blanca, pude escuchar a Bella en el porshe, parecía estar hablan con alguien, por un momento quise dar media vuelta e irme, pero no encontré una razón valida por la cual hacerlo, además Bella ya debía haberme oído, como nueva vampira sus sentidos eran mas agudos que los míos.

Cuando cruce los árboles que rodeaban la casa, pude ver que Bella hablaba con Jake, su mejor amigo, a mi no me caía mal , pero no lograba desprenderme del todo de los prejuicios y como hombre lobo, no podía decir que era mi amigo.

Los dos miraron en mi dirección, pude escuchar como Bella decía en dirección a la casa.

- Tanya ah vuelto-

Bella se levanto y camino hacia donde yo venia.

- Tanya ¿estas bien? Pregunto con un tono extraño, o tal vez solo yo lo note extraño, no puedo asegurarlo.

- se lo que pasa con Demetri, de verdad lo siento mucho- dijo

Esto hizo que mi carácter saliera a flote ¿como demonios sabia ella?

Acaso no había pedido que no dijeran nada, Alice y Edward tendrían que escucharme.

- ¿donde esta Edward?- pregunte con un tono acido

- en la sala- contesto Bella con tono petulante, -que quieres preguntarle a mi esposo- puso demasiado énfasis en la palabra ``mi ´´, casi suelto una carcajada cuando lo oí, ¿de verdad estaba celosa ?como si no tuviera suficiente con mis problemas.

Edward salio de la casa en el segundo siguiente, lo cual me impidió contestarle a Bella

- aquí estoy Tanya ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Dijo de forma calmada.

Trate con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en el beso con Demetri, había comprobado que Edward no podía quedarse callado, pero falle, lo note por como la expresión de Edward cambio al leer mis pensamientos.

Así que si ya estaba leyéndome la mente le diría todo lo que no podía gritarle.

- Como pudiste traicionarme y decirle a Bella, te pedí que no lo hicieras, esto no te concierne, puedes leer mentes pero no te da el derecho a decir lo que me pasa. Que hubiera pasado si Kate escucha, ¿sabes el daño que nos haría eso?

Me desahogue. Edward solo me veía fijamente mientras yo decía todo lo que quería sacar, necesitaba decirlo, para no volverme loca.

Tanya- dijo Edward en tono severo

- ¿qué?- replique en voz alta

- yo no le dije nada a Bella, y tampoco fue Alice...

_ ¿qué?

El no tuvo que contestarme, de la gran casa blanca estaba saliendo Demetri, a lado de el estaba Garret, y una Kate que casi bufaba de la ira, pero Garret la abrazaba para calmarla, lo ojos de Kate me perforaban

Kate lo sabía, justo lo que no quería que pasara, paso Kate me odiaba y con justa razón, nunca debí permitir esto….

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

aqui subiendo el capitulo 6, espero les guste...de nuevo les digo q con un comentario subo el siguiente, asi me ire hasta el capitulo 18 que es donde me quede, espero les guste un saludo Eli mMsen por sus reviews ..! un saludoo

Isa

* * *

**Capitulo 6.- dejando el pasado atrás.**

Todo paso por mi cabeza en el instante que comprendí que Kate me odiaba, como podía pasarme esto a mi, prefería mi vida vacía de antes a esto.

Como iba a enfrentar el odio de la única familia que me quedaba, es cierto que aun tenia a Carmen y a Eleazar pero Kate es mi hermana, y no podía creer que las cosas estuvieran así.

Kate solo me taladraba con la mirada, pero simplemente no sabia que decir.

- Tanya- dijo Carlisle- algo en la expresión de mi rostro parecía conmoverlo, me pregunte que dirían mis facciones a los ojos de todos.

Demetri trato de acercarse a mí

- No- dije con voz severa- aléjate de mí, ¿no crees que ya has hecho mucho daño?

Tanya- dijo Edward

- Tanya nada- grite -, estoy harta de que todos crean saber lo que es mejor para mi, yo se lo que me conviene y lo que no.

En cuanto a ti- dirigí la mirada a Demetri- quiero que no te me acerques, no me busques.

Demetri solo me observaba, Edward trato de hablar pero lo interrumpí.

¿Kate puedo hablar contigo a solas?- este era un tema que debía tratar solo con ella y no quería a nadie opinando.

- tal vez debas esperar un poco- sugirió Garret

- no quiero esperar, debo hablar con mi hermana

Kate le dijo algo a Garret en voz muy baja, el la soltó y ella se acerco a mi.

- ¿de que quieres hablar?- pregunto con un tono lleno de desprecio, me dolió el que ella me hablara así, pero estaba enojada, y creo era lo mas civilizado que podía esperar de ella ahora.

Sígueme- le pedí, comencé a correr lejos de los Cullen, de todo lo que me atormentaba, lejos de Demetri.

Cuando me detuve en medio del bosque Kate comenzó a atacarme.

- como pudiste ser tan tonta, Tanya de todos tenia que ser con el,

Como puedes decirle a Carmen que te gusto demasiado, ¿estas loca?

Es el asesino de Irina,¿ si la recuerdas verdad? Tu hermana que fue masacrada por ese maldito.

Estaba aturdida, como era que Kate sabia lo que había hablado con Carmen, no era posible que también Carmen me traicionara.

- ¿como supiste lo que hable con Carmen?- pregunte, Kate pareció enojarse mas, al parecer esperaba que yo negara todo.

Por que tu '' príncipe Azul''- dijo en tono desdeñoso- te escucho mientras lo decías, eso fue lo que lo animo a venir a pedir la ayuda de Carlisle.

Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado, Demetri había escuchado mi conversación con Carmen, ahora el creía que yo sentía algo por el, aunque la verdad no estaba segura de que fuera totalmente lo contrario.

Solo sabía que todo se me había complicado.

-Kate. Ni yo se lo que siento, estoy muy confundida

De verdad no quería lastimarte, como no quiero lastimarme, no puedo creer que pienses que de verdad siento algo por ese...- explique pero no sabía si lo decía para calmar a Kate o para tratar de convencerme al decirlo en voz alta.

Kate no se lo trago

- por favor Tya, no seas hipócrita, si no sientes nada por el ¿por que me ocultaste su visita? ¿Por que desde ayer no te había visto? y sobre todo ¿por que le hablaste a Carmen y le dijiste todo eso?- kate no parecía calmarse

-pues por que si te lo decía a ti no comprenderías nada como siempre, tu eres feliz, dices extrañar a Irina pero tienes a Garret, yo no tengo a nadie, sabes por que no te dije nada sobre la visita de Demetri, por que a pesar de que tu siempre juzgues mal eres mi hermana y te quiero, no quería que te torturaras con recuerdos de Irina

Kate solo me veía fijamente parecía como si nunca me hubiera visto así.

Oh no Tya- ¿de verdad sientes algo por el?- me sorprendió su cambio de tono y la conclusión a la que llego después de mis palabras.

-¿Que? ¿Por que lo dices?, yo nunca dije eso.- no sabia por que me sentía así,

Extraña.

- Tya solo me habías hablado así la vez que te dije que Edward no era para ti y tú te enojaste mucho, me echaste en cara todas las veces que habías hecho cosas por mí y que nunca te había agradecido.

El tono que Kate empleaba ya no era de ira si no mas bien de condescendencia, o compasión como si sintiera lastima de mi, por las emociones que estaba experimentando.

- yo solo quiero que seas feliz Tya, aunque no se si ese sea tu felicidad, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para ti- dijo Kate

No sabia que decir, si otras fueran las circunstancias y yo estuviera totalmente segura de que Demetri es mi felicidad, abrazaría a Kate por haberme apoyado, pero ahora solo me confundió mas, si ella podía aceptarlo, por que simplemente yo no podía.

- creo que es tiempo de volver- menciono Kate, cuando vio que yo me encontraba demasiado aturdida como para hablar.

-puedes adelantarte, por favor, necesito pensar muchas cosas.- dije en un tono apagado.

- esta bien Tya, pero no te pierdas, te quiero-

Kate Se perdió en la espesura del bosque, no sabia el por que me cerraba a las posibilidades, no encontraba una razón, del por que lo hacia, pero no podía evitarlo,

Recordé los brazos de Demetri en mi cintura mientras sus labios rozaban los míos, era una sensación nueva para mí.

Siendo sincera, era el mejor beso que había tenido en mi existencia, tanto humana como vampira, pero no sabia si esto bastaba para que pudiera ser feliz con el.

Tanya-

La voz a mis espaldas correspondía a la de Demetri, mi cuerpo reacciono al sonido de su voz, no sabia que pensar al sentir el hormigueo en el estomago al escucharlo.

- no tienes que hablar, solo escúchame- decía Demetri

Yo no podía decir nada así que simplemente lo deje hablar.

- se que para ti esta es una situación muy difícil, créeme, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero debes saber todo lo que siento, y si no quieres o no puedes corresponderme lo entenderé, pero al menos sabré que de verdad lo intente.

Sus palabras parecían honestas pero no quería emocionarme, así que solo me gire hacia el.

- esta bien habla- le pedí, con toda la frialdad que fui capaz de expresar.

- lo primero que debes saber, es que ya no soy parte de los Vulturis, de hecho tengo prohibido acercarme a Volterra.- Demetri no dejaba de observarme mientras hablaba, sus ojos de un profundo negro, me decía que llevaba días sin cazar.

Esta bien ese era un problema menos, ya no era parte de los seres que habían traído los mayores sufrimientos a mi existencia.

- por otra parte- continuo diciendo- de verdad lamento mucho lo que hize con tu hermana no sabes lo mal que me he sentido todo este tiempo, si has escuchado hablar de Chelsea comprenderás que no era del todo mi culpa el ser tan fiel a los Vulturis.

- lo entiendo, se lo que Chelsea es capaz de hacer, pero no puedes pedir que no me sienta extraña.

En mi memoria, estas tu matando a mi hermana no Chelsea.- dije, no sabia si el había notado el tono de tristeza en mi voz.

Se acerco a mí hasta que solo quedamos a menos de un metro el uno del otro.

- Te entiendo- dijo con voz suplicante, acercándose más a mí hasta que nuestros brazos se rozaban, yo debería alejarme, pero no quería, era como si una fuerza magnética nos acercara a los dos.

Sus labios se posaron por segunda vez en los míos, y no tuve ni la fuerza ni el deseo de separarlo, al contrario, mis brazos lo apretaban mas hacia mi, como tratando de fusionarnos en un eterno abrazo, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura mientras sus labios descendían por mi garganta.

En ese instante supe que no quería separarme de el, al menos no ahora, debía aprender a dejar el pasado atrás, intentaría ser feliz con Demetri, se lo debía a mi madre y a Irina, ellas lo entenderían.

El beso se torno mas apasionado, hasta que la respiración de ambos, era menos regular.

Cuando me separe de el solo pude sonreírle.

- creo que las reuniones familiar serán algo problemáticas- dije mientras tomaba mi mano y nos encaminábamos a la casa de los Cullen.

Alice estaba en el porshe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cuanto nos vio salio disparada en nuestra dirección.

- lo sabia- dijo con entusiasmo en cuanto nos vio tomados de la mano-te dije que les iría bien juntos.

- ¿cuando será la boda? Obviamente tengo que ayudarte a prepararla- Alice parecía pensar en voz alta

Tanto Demetri como yo solo la observábamos con el ceño fruncido ¿boda? Había veces en las que Alice de verdad daba un poco de miedo.

De repente torció el gesto y observo con mirada crítica.

- lo único malo es que su visita será mas corta- explico

Y definitivamente lo seria

Si no poníamos kilómetros de por medio el fin de semana estaríamos casados.

- ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón, mañana nos vamos a Denali, pero esperamos regresar pronto,- le explique

Esta bien- dijo Alice visiblemente desilusionada, ese truco por lo general funcionaba pero en esta ocasión no.

En cuanto entramos a la casa Kate se abalanzo sobre mí ignorando completamente a Demetri, no podía pedir mas, tal vez con el tiempo las cosas mejoraran.

- espero que seas feliz- dijo Kate mientras me abrasaba, Garret y yo nos quedaremos unos días mas en Forks para que puedan estar solos- dijo Kate dándome un codazo en las costillas.

-Kate- fue lo único capaz de decirle.

La noche paso tranquila, Demetri jugaba con Emmett, al parecer Emmett lo aceptaba completamente mientras el estuviera dispuesto a jugar con el, Edward se acerco a mi cuando Bella fue a acostar a Nessie.

- creo que has tomado la decisión correcta- dijo. Mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el banco del piano.

- mereces ser feliz Tanya, me alegra que por fin vallas a serlo.

Mientras lo decía pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mi espalda, del modo en el que lo haría un hermano con su hermana.

- gracias, espero que esto sea lo mejor- le dije posando mi mano sobra la suya en mi hombro.

- Demetri nos observaba desde el sofá, yo solo le sonreí y el pareció relajarse, sin duda alguien le había hablado se mis anteriores sentimientos hacia Edward.

Me pregunte quien habría sido..

- fue Bella- dijo Edward en voz baja respondiendo a mi pregunta.

- ¿por que lo hizo?

- por que esta algo celosa de ti- explico Edward, ella considero que era justo que Demetri lo supiera- dijo Edward en tono apenado.

- creo que debes hablar con ella primito- le dije mientras le daba un ligero codazo en las costillas.

Tienes razón, no me gusta que haga esta clase de cosas.

Cuando salió el sol, Demetri y yo nos despedimos de todos, yo quería despedirme de Nessie pero seguía dormida, así que le pedí a Kate, que le dijera que volvería pronto para verla.

Emmett, bromeo como siempre haciendo insinuaciones sobre los muebles, y el que Kate no encontrara media casa demolida, solo le di un golpe juguetón en la cabeza y después le dije a Rose que amarrara a su ''Monkey man'', o acabaría de exhibición en un circo por gracioso,

El camino a casa fue muy rápido, por primera vez regresar a casa no se sentía tan vació, claro a mi lado venia, el ser que había hecho que mi vida girara 180º.

- Bienvenida a casa- dijo Demetri, cuando llegamos al umbral.

-gracias- le dije antes de darle un fugaz beso.

- que quieres hacer hoy- pegunto Demetri.

- no lo se, que se te ocurre. Le dije con tono juguetón.

Pasamos la tarde cazando, puesto que el llevaba días sin cazar, y yo lo quería con muchas energías, para lo que tenia en mente hacer, con cuidado de no romper los muebles como dijo Emmett.

Encontramos unos osos y unos venados, yo sabia que para Demetri era difícil el habituarse, al cambio, pero el nunca se quejo.

Cuando los dos estuvimos llenos regresamos a la casa.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí dejando el séptimo capitulo, espero les guste, se aceptan criticas, y también quería preguntarles si les gustaría leer la versión de Demetri, tengo iniciado uno desde sus ojos, pero no se si les gustaría, dejen su comentario…**

**Un saludoo**

**Isa**

Capitulo VII

La primera noche que pase con Demetri, fue como ninguna otra en mi existencia.

Con el no tenia que ser cuidadosa, a diferencia de los humanos con los que a veces me relacionaba, era muy fácil dejarse llevar por sus caricias.

Me aferraba a su cuerpo como yo al suyo, cada caricia, hacia que hasta la ultima partícula de mi cuerpo se estremeciera, era tierno y apasionado a la vez.

Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia, hasta ese día, aun no estaba del todo segura respecto a si lo nuestro funcionaria, pero definitivamente disfrutaría del momento.

Pasamos una semana completamente solos, después de esos maravillosos 7 días Kate y Garret regresaron de Forks, y no puedo negar que el ambiente era algo tenso, sobre todo entre Demetri y Kate.

Yo lo entendía muy bien, para ella era difícil verlo, es decir, yo aun no estaba del todo convencida, de esta situación.

La mañana en la que llegaron Kate y Garret, Demetri y yo estábamos tendidos frente a la televisión viendo `` la hija de drácula ´´ un filme que siempre me hacia reír, en especial por como retrataban a los de mi especie en esa época del cine, después de Anne Rice a todos nos estereotipan como unas maquinas de matar, y tal vez en el caso de algunos lo sea.

Pero no todos somos iguales.

Tya- escuche la voz de Kate y supe que estaba en el porshe, aun así me pareció que hablaba mas alto de lo normal, tal vez pensaba que nos interrumpiría en una situación incomoda.

Demetri se tenso en el momento de oír la voz de Kate, sabia que para el era muy extraña esta situación, y sabia que Kate no lo haría más fácil de llevar, había llegado a su límite al aceptar lo nuestro, no podía pedirle mas.

Me levante del sofá y corrí hacia la puerta para recibir a mi hermana.

Ella sonrió ante mi bienvenida, se acerco a mi me abrazo, después paso por la sala como si no hubiera nadie allí.

-hola Tya- dijo Garret con una gran sonrisa.

-hola nuevo hermanito ¿Cómo les fue esta semana?-pregunte mientras seguía a Garret hacia la habitación de Kate.

Demetri -dijo Garret a modo de saludo, en un tono simple, yo le agradecía a Garret el ser por lo menos civilizado con Demetri.

Demetri, solo asintió con la cabeza, se veía muy incomodo, a si que me apresure a sacarle tema de conversación a Garret.

- entonces ¿como les fue?- pregunte, ya que el no había contestado mi pregunta.

- pues creo que bien, aunque tu partida dejo algo triste a Nessie, no paraba de preguntar por ti el primer día.

- que bueno, me alegra que se la hallan pasado bien, creo que mas tarde llamare a casa de los Cullen, tal vez pueda hablar con Nessie.- dije mientras Kate me miraba a mi y a Garret, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

- te sientes bien Kat-pregunte, no sabia el por que de su mirada critica.

- si Tya, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza-puede ver como Garret hacia un fugaz gesto, como advirtiendo a Kate.

Lo deje pasar por que no quería pelear con Kate ahora, no cuando las cosas, ya estaban de por si algo tensas.

-esta bien Kat,-dije-Demetri y yo saldremos un rato,- comente mientras daba media vuelta, para ir con Demetri.

-gracias, por sacarme de ahí-dijo Demetri cuando nos encontrábamos en un precioso lago congelado que había a unos kilómetros de casa.

Era el paisaje más bello que había visto en toda Alaska, me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar en Rusia, todo cubierto de blanco, los pájaros volando en el cielo de un azul intenso, el frió no era inconveniente ahora, no como lo fue cuando yo era humana.

- de nada-conteste- se lo incomoda que es la situación, no quiero presionarlos demasiado, Kate tiene su carácter, y creo que podríamos colmar su paciencia con mucha facilidad, es mejor no provocarla.

La tarde transcurrió muy tranquila tuvimos una pelea de nieve, aunque presiento que Demetri me dejaba ganar.

Cada vez que le estampaba una bola de nieve de lleno en la cara, decía que la cuota por esa ofensa era un beso, así que pasamos la tarde entre guerra de nieve y besos.

No me quejo, la verdad hacia mucho que no me divertía con cosas tan simples.

- de verdad no te arrepentirás de esto- decía Demetri, mientras los dos estábamos tirados en la nieve, yo empleaba su brazo para apoyar mi cabeza y el besaba mi frente.

- te demostrare, que ahora eres lo mas importante para mi- dijo, yo no sabia que decir, aun tenia algunas dudas, pero sabia que solo con el tiempo desaparecerían por completo.

-solo el tiempo dirá si no estoy cometiendo el error mas grande en toda mi existencia-dije, y me arrepentí, pude ver como la expresión de el cambiaba.

Lo siento, pero es lo que en verdad pienso, no quiero engañarte, tengo dudas y no quiero lastimarte, pero si esto resultara ser demasiado para mi, bueno espero que lo entiendas-dije en un tono triste, por que en verdad me sentía triste solo de pensar que esto no era real, tenia la sensación que era demasiado bueno para que durara.

- de acuerdo, me parece justo-expreso el.- pero yo me encargare de que esto dure, por mi parte haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo con un nuevo entusiasmo.

Se levanto rápidamente y extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Ahora me parece que tenemos que volver-dijo en un tono que dejaba muy claro las pocas ganas que tenia de que esto ocurriera.

-De acuerdo- dije, haciendo un puchero, como lo haría Nessie cuando la obligaban a medirse.

El solo me sonrió, mientras me acercaba hacia el, para darme un beso que merece ser recordado.

Llegamos a casa cuando ya era de noche, Kate estaba en la sala con Garret hablando de algo pero en cuanto nos escucharon cerca, el silencio era lo único que escuchaba en la casa.

Era obvio que estaban hablando de nosotros- dijo Demetri en voz muy baja.

- lo se - respondí - apretando su mano y dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

Los días pasaron, y cada que Demetri y yo regresábamos de nuestros paseos Kate y Garret actuaban extraños, después de unas semanas con la misma actitud, decidí que no podía seguir así, por lo cual, enfrente a Kate, si tenia que explotar que lo hiciera pero de una buena vez quería saber que pasaba.

-Kate, dime de una buena vez que pasa- le dije un día en el que Garret y Demetri se habían ido juntos de cazar,

Por alguna extraña razón, Garret, lo había invitado y aunque Demetri no se sentía muy a gusto acepto, para no hacer enojara a Kate.

- ¿pasar?- pregunto Kate con fingida inocencia.

- no me salgas con eso Kate- dije, de verdad me sacaba de quicio cuando hacia esto.

- no creo que lo quieras escuchar-dijo muy seria.

Kat, dime de una vez por favor- pedí con la voz cada vez más seria.

- esta bien, pero recuerda que tu lo pediste.-

El día que regresamos de Forks, antes de llegar a casa nos encontramos con algunas personas, muy cerca de aquí, y según lo que nos dijeron, tu noviecito no ha sido del todo sincero con nosotros.

- tengo que darle crédito, pudo engañar a Edward- decía Kate, yo no terminaba de entender lo que decía, no podía ser cierto.

- ¿con quien se encontraron Garret y tu ese día?-inquirí, tenia que saber todos los hechos antes de juzgar mal a Demetri.

- con Félix y Jane,-dijo Kate- parecían muy ocupados, buscando a Demetri, antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, escuchamos como decían que ``el ´´ no podía fallarles, que esta era su ultima oportunidad o Aro, no volvería a interceder por el con sus hermanos.

- al parecer demetri debia conseguir informacion de los cullen, gracias a la relacion que sostiene contigo- dijo Kate

- no podía creerlo, no, no era cierto, no después de todo lo que me había costado ir aceptando a Demetri.

- Tya- dijo Kate, no te lo habia dicho, por que Garret y yo queriamos conseguir pruebas, pero ahora que me lo pides no puedo seguir ocultandotelo.

El dolor que sentía en mi frió corazón, era como ningún otro, distinto al de las grandes perdidas en mi larga existencia, pero no por eso menor.

Me sentía la mas entupida de todas las estupidas, solo me había ilusionado y al final, el no había dejado el pasado atrás como yo había intentado, yo solo era una prueba que debía pasar para recuperar la confianza de Aro.

Aun cuando, todavía no era conciente de todo, no terminaba de asimilarlo, Demetri entro en la casa seguido por Garret.

Kate se levanto hecha una fiera, no supe como pero la detuve, aun en el estado en el que me encontraba sabia que Demetri podría contra ella.

Nosotros éramos tres, pero el era un Guardia Vulturi, el solo pensarlo hacia que mi corazon de encogiera, habia confiado en el y nunca dejo de ser un asesino.

Demetri solo me observaba a mí y a Kate, Garret corrió hacia nosotras.

-Tanya- decía el- odie la reacción de mi cuerpo, cada vez que decía mi nombre, aun cuando el me había usado, me di cuenta que a pesar de mis reservas, lo amaba, y eso es precisamente lo que hacia que su traición doliera demasiado.

Vete- fue lo único que pude decirle, después me fui a mi habitación, no supe que hizo el yo solo trataba de que el dolor se fuera, nunca me había sentido así, era un dolor muy diferente al de perder a mi madre o mi hermana.

Al menos sabia que ellas me habían amado, pero el amar a alguien y después enterarte que nunca te amo, era lo peor que me había pasado.

Pasaron los días, aunque para mí el tiempo no significaba nada... 


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí el capitulo ocho, si Tanya existiera se que me odiaría….pero nimodo sin dolor no hay historia jajajajaja…pero bueno la recompensare al final …gracias por leerlo, cuídense mucho.

Un saludo

Isa

Capítulo VIII

Habían pasado tres largas y tortuosas semanas, no sabía cómo aparentaba estar bien cuando por dentro, sentía que nada tenía sentido.

Demetri no trato de buscarme, eso demostró que yo no signifique nada para él, de lo contrario por lo menos habría intentado hablar conmigo, sabía que yo no lo recibiría, pero si él hubiera querido, me habría encontrado, después de todo es un excelente rastreador.

Esta cualidad, el rastreo era el por qué Aro, lo quería cerca de Volterra.

-Tya- escuche decir a Kate, últimamente no me dejaba sola

Ella y Garret habían salido a cazar y regresaron en un tiempo excesivamente corto, solo suspire, por más que le dijera a Kate que estaba bien, ella sabía que no era cierto.

Aquí-dije en voz apagada, escuche como Kate entraba en mi recamara.

- ¿qué tal la caza?-pregunte antes de que ella empezara a regañarme por no haber salido con ellos.

- bien, aunque - Kate se quedo callada, sabía que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no quería que yo supiera.

- ¿qué paso Kat?-inquirí,

Pensé en Demetri, ¿me habría buscado después de todo? La esperanza floreció en mi interior, como una traidora, no debía importarme si él me buscaba, no merecía que yo hubiera llegado a amarlo como lo amaba.

- está bien Tya, después de todo creo que es mejor que te lo diga-la voz de Kate era un poco insegura, no sabía que pensar, si Demetri me hubiera buscado, ella no me lo diría, de eso no tenía dudas.

Hable con Edward-comenzó a decir Kate, esto me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que tenía que ver Edward, con lo que pasaba ahora en mi vida.- el dijo algunas cosas que me dejaron pensando-concluyo Kate.

- ¿qué clase de cosas?-pregunte, no entendia que relación podía tener conmigo pero me sentía curiosa, por lo menos había logrado que me interesara en algo que no fuera el dolor en mi pecho.

-Kate, tienes que ver esto- grito Garret desde la sala.

Kate se le levanto de inmediato, sin terminar la frase, antes de que pudiera seguir a Kate escuche su grito de cólera.

Cuando llegue a donde estaba, entendí el por qué, mi frió corazón se encogió, si no estuviera tan lastimada, tal vez mi reacción hubiera sido mucho más severa que la de Kate, en nuestra sala, con gesto petulante estaba Jane acompañada de Félix y Demetri.

Sentí que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido, verlo ahí junto a ellos, portando la capa negra y los ojos carmesí, era demasiado, por extraño que suene creo que hasta ese instante todavía conservaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira, que todo regresara a esas escasas semanas de felicidad, pero ahora sabia que esos días nunca regresarían.

-Que buscan aquí-dijo Garret, ni Kate ni yo estábamos en condiciones de hablar.

Yo solo observaba a Demetri, por un instante creí ver dolor en su expresión antes de posar su carmesí mirada en mí.

-solo venimos a hacer una revisión de rutina, ustedes saben- decía Jane- Aro, no está muy feliz con ustedes, por el recibimiento que tuvieron con el en Forks.

- de verdad- dije, no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza, pero sabía que aunque fuera por orgullo, no dejaría que Demetri me viera destrozada.

- así es- dijo Félix, pero no se preocupen, hemos podido comprobar de buena fuente, que no han roto la ley- mientras decía esto lanzo una fugaz mirada a Demetri.

Tuve que sostener a Kate, para que no se arrojara hacia Félix.

- entonces por qué siguen aquí- exigí saber, no entendía el por qué venían a regodearse de nuestro sufrimiento.

- bueno, solo veníamos a despedirnos, y expresar nuestras condolencias, por la muerte de su hermana- dijo Jane en tono burlón.

Fue demasiado, trate de atacar a Jane, pero como era lógico, me paralizo el dolor que provocaban sus poderes, pude ver como Demetri apretaba la mandíbula, pero no hacía nada, después del minuto más largo de mi vida Jane me libero, Kate corrió a ayudarme, mientras los tres salían de mi casa.

Jane y Félix riéndose.

Demetri solo los siguió.

Decidí que si yo no era nada para él, Demetri se convertiría en nada para mí, al menos eso aparentaría aunque me costara toda la fuerza que tuviera.

Pasaron dos meses desde aquella última vez que lo vi, en general estaba algo repuesta, Kate, ya tenía más confianza al dejarme sola, pero no podía engañarme sabia que nunca superaría del todo toda esta situación.

Una tarde mientras recorría el lago, que hace unos meses, me había dado una tarde de lo más divertida, ahora solo me traía dolor, pero a pesar de eso no quería olvidarme del todo de él, sé que es una idiotez pero quería por lo menos recordar los días buenos, aunque al hacerlo, sentía que el pecho se me fragmentaba.

- tya-escuche la voz de Carmen muy cerca.

-Carmen- casi corrí para alcanzarla, tenia meses sin verla, al parecer a ella y a Eleazar les había ido bien con sus amigos del sur por que había tardado en regresar.

- ¿como estas? -pregunto - Kate me contó todo-decía mientras yo la abrazaba.

- no sabes la falta que me has hecho- dije con la voz rota, no podía llorar, pero el dolor era palpable en mis palabras.

Carmen, me abrazo más fuerte, así nos quedamos un rato, hasta que me calme un poco y nos sentamos en la nieve.

- lo siento , debimos haber vuelto antes, pero no sabíamos nada, hasta hace unas horas- dijo Carmen

- no te preocupes - ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?-inquirí

- pues bien aunque María está dando algunos problemas y si no es más cuidadosa, pronto la guardia Vulturi intervendrá.

Sentí, la habitual sensación punzante en el pecho, cuando imagine lo cerca que estaría el de mi, y aun así tan lejos.

-Espero que no se llegue a tanto, no quiero a la guardia por aquí- dije en tono apagado.

Me sentía un poco mejor con la casa mas llena de gente que amaba, Carmen y Eleazar nos contaron sobre sus amigos del sur.

Cuando todos estaban en sus respectivas alcobas, salí a dar un paseo nocturno.

-Tya, puedo hablar contigo-dijo Eleazar a mis espaldas, no lo había escuchado llegar, pero eso no era del todo raro últimamente no era muy observadora con nada.

- dime- le dije con una media sonrisa, rara vez hablaba con Eleazar, pero siempre era una charla muy interesante.

- quisiera hablar contigo sobre Demetri- explico Eleazar.

Solo el escuchar su nombre, hacia que el dolor punzara cada vez mas.

- lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de el- dije en tono cortante, después me perdí en el bosque, no me gustaba dejar, a si a Eleazar, pero no me creía capaz de hablar de el, no ahora.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 10.- reencuentro**

Corrí lo mas lejos que pude, quería no sentir, no encontrar nada que me lo recordara, pero era imposible.

Me sorprendí al verme entrar en el bosque cercano a Forks, me quede ahí unos minutos, justo cuando creí que lo más conveniente era, dar media vuelta y regresar a Denali, Alice estaba junto a mí.

- se lo que paso, no tienes que explicar nada- dijo Alice, se lo agradecía, no creía estar lista para hablar, al menos no de ese tema.

- creo que después de todo, no todas tus visiones se cumplen- dije.

- lamento, lo que pasa, no se como pudo engañarme así, la visión de los dos era tan clara, no puedo explicarme el como nos engaño a Edward y a mi..

-Alice, por favor-dije en tono suplicante, no me gustaba hablar del futuro que alguna vez creí tener junto a el.

-este bien –acepto Alice.

Creo que lo mejor es que regrese- exprese, no muy convencida, no quería que Eleazar comenzara con la platica que no quería oír sobre Demetri.

-tengo una idea-dijo Alice con un brillo extraño en la mirada,

- ¿una idea?- la expresiva mirada de Alice, en ocasiones era para dar miedo, nunca se puede saber que es lo que a esa cabeza se le ocurre..

- si, una idea para que no tengas que regresar a Denali, al menos no por el momento-decía Alice.

- esta bien, te escucho- la verdad no quería regresar ahora, así que si la idea de Alice era buena podía seguirla y aplazar mi regreso.

- cerca de Olympia Jasper y yo hemos comprado una casa, ya sabes para tener un lugar donde estar solos, puedes pasar ahí unos días sin que nadie sepa donde estas- la mirada de Alice, expresaba lo emocionada que estaba por esto.

Debo admitir que si era una buena idea, unos días alejada de todo y de todos, era una oferta realmente tentadora.

- Alice, debes prometer que harás todo lo posible para que nadie sepa donde estoy- le explique, no quería a nadie dándome sermones, necesitaba estar sola, pensar y decidir el rumbo que tomaría a partir de ahora.

- lo prometo- el tono de Alice era serio así que supe que podía confiar en ella.

- Está bien- acepte, tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

-Espera aquí, voy por las llaves, no tardo nada- dijo Alice antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Regreso en menos de cinco minutos, me dio las instrucciones para llegar a la casa, se despidió deseándome buena suerte.

Pero existía algo en su expresión que me confundía, aunque no sabía bien que era.

Llegue a la casa muy rápido, no estaba muy lejos de Forks, a unos minutos, pero aun así lo suficientemente distinto como para no tener nada familiar a la vista, lo cual en estos momentos me ayudaba mucho.

Era una casa hermosa, amplia con enormes ventanales, el estilo era algo parecido al de la casa de los Cullen en Forks, pero en definitiva con el toque absoluto de Alice.

Cada cuadro, o mueble que armonizaba las habitaciones, eran como una firma dejada por ella, a pesar de no haber estado en la casa antes, me sentía a gusto.

Pase la tarde tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, tenía muy claro que nunca lo volvería a ver, y si lo hiciera, nunca podría perdonarle el haber jugado conmigo de esta manera, y la verdad no creo que es este interesado en mi perdón,

-no, claro que no le importa- dije en voz alta

- eres una idiota por pensar en el todavía- hablaba en voz alta, para ver si de este modo las palabras hacían efecto en mi.

-nunca te amo, y tu debes dejar de amarlo, no te merece, es un asesino, mato a Irina

Las palabras tenían sentido, eso lo sabia muy bien, pero había algo en mi interior que no permitía que entraran del todo en mi, existía cierta resistencia, y esto me espantaba, es decir, ¿acaso era una masoquista a la que le encantaba sufrir?

Un ruido sordo en la puerta de entrada, me distrajo, iría a ver quien hablaba, no tenia vecinos cerca, no sabia quien podría ser, espetaba que Alice hubiera podido cumplir su palabra y que nadie supiera donde estaba.

-¿quien es?-pregunte, podía escuchar el sonido de los zapatos en el suelo.

- abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

No era cierto, no era el, no podía ser, si yo fuera una humana, pensaría que esto era un sueño, pero como una vampira desde hace mucho tiempo sabia que yo no podía recurrir a los sueños, para alterar mi realidad.

A pesar del arrebato de emociones que su voz producía en cada célula de mi cuerpo, no quería verlo, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca, eso solo empeoraría todo

-vete, no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

- no me iré hasta hablar contigo-dijo con voz decidida.

Pues disfruta la soledad- dije en un tono muy bajo para que el no pudiera escucharlo, me disponía a salir por la puerta trasera, y perderme.

Era una estupidez lo sabia de sobra, el como rastreados podría encontrarme en el fin del mundo, pero no quería verlo.

De pronto, el estaba ya en la puerta trasera, cada parte de mi parecía estar consiente que solo nos separaban unos metros.

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que me producía verlo, y saber que nunca me amo, que solo fui una prueba, no podía dejar de amarlo y necesitar tenerlo cerca, trate de esquivar su mirada, sabiendo lo que sentiría cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

Pero falle, y cuando sus ojos que habían perdido el tono carmesí, ahora eran negros, profundos, me hipnotizaron, nada tuvo sentido, el se acerco a mi y yo ya no era dueña de mis actos, me tomo en sus brazos y me beso como nunca antes, lleno de pasión, mis brazos lo apretaban hacia mi, no me importaba nada, solo el estar cerca de el.

Sus caricias hacían que todo girara a mi alrededor, lo amaba mas de lo que pensaba que podría amar a alguien , no me importaba si después pagaría por haber sido tan débil y no separarlo de mi, lo cierto es que necesitaba sentir sus brazos en mi cuerpo, crear la ilusión de que yo era alguien importante para el.

Se separo unos instantes de mis labios para bajar los suyos por mi cuello.

-necesitamos hablar.-Dijo con tono apagado, como resignándose a que nuestro beso terminara, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, no quería regresar a la realidad, una realidad en la que yo estaba sola, y el no me amaba.

- no quiero hablar- dije, después capture su labios con los míos, el pareció rendirse y estragarse de lleno, cada caricia, era como ninguna otra.

La noche paso demasiado rápido, al menos para mi, antes de que pudiera saber como el sol ilumino la habitación, y con el llego el peso de la realidad

El pasaba su mano suavemente por mi cabello, era una sensación hermosa, el tenerlo de nuevo conmigo, pero sabia que no era para siempre, a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba, no cambiaba nada de lo que había pasado.

Me levante rápidamente y me vestí, el solo me observaba, yo no podía verlo, lo único que sabia es que me tenia que ir lo mas lejos posible de ahí, el no podía verme destrozada, no quería que el viera eso.

- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto extrañado

- lejos de aquí, donde sea,- replique con voz inexpresiva.

-Tanya- dijo el en tono de reproche- no puedes irte, tenemos que hablar

Mientras lo decía, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi, cuando estaba a punto de abrazarme lo tuve que detener, lo de la noche anterior ya era demasiado, algo de lo que cuando estuviera sola me arrepentiría.

- no- dije, mientras me alejaba de el

-si- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente y me abrazaba.

Simplemente no podía sepárame de el, tendrían que arrancarme de su lado por que yo no parecía tener la fuerza para hacerlo….

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí el capitulo X, aparece un nuevo personaje, que llegara al quite con Demetri, por Tanya, espero les guste, como cuando iba escribiendo los inicios del fic no había un rostro para Tanya y Demetri, los actores que yo utilize en las fotos fueron Erica Durance(/smallville- lois) y Tylor Kitsh( pacto infernal – pogue.)si quieren ver alguna de mis ediciones, me dejan un review y yo les mando el link, donde las puedan ver, de nuevo MIL GRACIAS a quien me lee, y plisssss déjenme un review, si siente bn bonito abrir mi bandeja de entrada y verlos..!

Saludos..!

Atte: Isa

Pd: mi perfecto Balthazar es Tom Welling.. :D

Capitulo X

No supe como, pero encontré la fuerza para separarme de el, después de todo, yo no quería una relación con alguien que me había mentido, por mas que lo amara, existen barreras que ni el amor puede romper, y la traición es una de ellas.

-considéralo una despedida- le dije, por dentro estaba destrozada, pero estoy segura que por fuera no lo aparentaba, la expresión de Demetri, era de desconcierto.

- Tanya- dijo

- que, pensabas que con esto, todo estaba arreglado, siento desilusionarte pero esto no significo nada para mi, las cosas siguen exactamente igual, así que por favor, no me busques, tu no existes para mi, ¿entiendes?

Estaba sorprendida de lo fría y distante que sonaba mi voz.

- pero necesito explicarte las cosas, lo nuestro no puede acabar así- dijo Demetri, yo no quería escuchar mas mentiras.

- no hay nada de que hablar, este es el adiós, y si sientes algún respeto a la privacidad, no me busques, no quiero saber nada de ti, es lo mejor para ambos.- le dije, tenia que salir pronto antes de que, mis verdaderas emociones salieran a flote.

Salí de la casa, con una seguridad que no sentía, Demetri se veía algo consternado por mis reacciones, tal vez esperaba que lo dejara seguir burlándose de mí, pero eso se había acabado, nunca volvería a engañarme.

Llegue a casa, pero estaba vacía, tal vez era lo mejor no quería dar explicaciones ahora, estando sola podía vivir mi tristeza, sin mascaras o camuflajes, era duro, pero tenia que superarlo, y la única forma era enfrentar el dolor que ahora sentía y que esperaba algún día dejar de sentir.

paso el tiempo y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al vacio, no sabía en que día me encontraba y no hubiera salido de mi ensimismamiento de no ser porque alguien hablaba, la voz de un hombre, la oía cerca pero no conseguía enfocarla, no era de nadie a quien conociera, aun asi sabia que debia responderle..

- Hola, Eleazar, ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba una voz masculina,

cuando pude levantarme a pesar del esfuerzo que esto me produjo llevaba mucho tiempo perdida en mis pensamientos..

al llegar a la sala solo veía una silueta a través de las gruesas cortinas de la sala, era un hombre alto, musculoso, tal vez como Emmett.  
Cuando abrí la puerta, un par de ojos dorados me observaron cálidamente.

-disculpe.-dijo con una voz penetrante, una sonrisa amistosa y franca- se encuentra Eleazar- concluyo el extraño.

- ¿quién eres tú?- pregunte- y ¿qué quieres hablar con Eleazar?- pregunte mas hosca de lo que pretendía.

- me llamo Balthazar, conocí a Eleazar hace unas décadas, en Madrid, ¿y tu eres?-pregunto, extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo

- soy Tanya- dije, dándole la mano, la estrecho cordialmente, unos segundos.

- mucho gusto.- dijo con una cordial sonrisa en los labios

- igualmente,- conteste.

-Eleazar no se encuentra, de hecho no hay nadie, y la verdad, no se donde estén, pero si gustas esperarlo, adelante- dije, mientras lo invitaba a pasar con la mano.

- gracias, acepto la oferta- dijo mientras entraba en la casa.

Balthazar, me observaba de pies a cabeza, fue entonces cuando me preocupe por mi aspecto.

Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, pues no estaba de humor para arreglarlo, la ropa estaba arrugada por el largo tiempo en el que había estado en la cama.

- si me disculpas un momento, - dije apenada.

- estás en tu casa- expreso.

- ahora regreso, puedes ver la TV, o algún libro, no tardo.

Salí disparada a mi habitación, si Alice se enterara de las fachas en las que estaba, seguro querría descuartizarme.

Después de ponerme un vestido, arreglar mí cabello y estar segura de estar presentable.

Salí de mi habitación.

- listo- dije- ahora ya estoy presentable.

- no tenias que hacerlo, esta es tu casa, y yo no quiero molestar - a decir verdad el era una persona, muy agradable, tenia algo, me sentía muy a gusto con el, casi como cuando Jasper anda cerca.

Con forme pasaba la tarde, mas me agradaba Balthazar, hablamos sobre sus viajes, al parecer, tenia un espíritu viajero, a pesar de ser vegetariano como nosotros, el estar en un solo lugar lo asfixiaba, a si que pasaba el tiempo en distintas ciudades.

llamame Bal- me pidio cuando llevábamos unas horas conversando, lo ultimo que me habia platicado era sobre su último viaje a México, al parecer conocía muy bien a Maria, la vampira que convirtió a Jasper.

- esta bien, Bal, ¿cómo es que no te aburres, de viajar todo el tiempo?-lo cierto, es que, en mi vida humana, me había interesado el viajar, soñaba con dejar atrás la Rusia Imperial, pero ahora, cuando se lo que es estar lejos del lugar que alguna vez llamaste hogar, no lo cambiaría por ir a descubrir el mundo.

- lo cierto, es que nunca fui muy aprensivo hacia un lugar ,en especial cuando era humano, mi vida no ha cambiado mucho en ese aspecto, cuando no estas habituado a quedarte en un lugar no lo extrañas cuando no estas cerca.

Como parecía ser habitual en el, a todo le buscaba un lado bueno, y contagiaba, el optimismo.

- creo que tienes razón, no puedes extrañar lo que nunca tuviste- aunque eso no era del todo cierto, yo extrañaba a Demetri aunque en realidad nunca fue mió.

El pensar en el hizo que mi expresión se alterara, Bal, lo noto.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto, en un tono mas serio, con cierto aire de preocupación, no sabia por que, pero el me inspiraba confianza.

- es solo que extraño a alguien, y no debería hacerlo- me pregunte si notaria el matiz de tristeza en mi voz, por como sus brazos rodearon mi espalda en una amistoso abrazo, creo que si lo noto.

- esta bien extrañar a las personas- dijo mientras me daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

- no lo esta, si la persona a la que extrañas, no merece que lo quieras tanto como para extrañarlo- dije en tono apagado.

El iba a agregar algo mas pero en ese instante llegaron todos, antes de que pudiera decir algo Kate estaba atravesando la puerta y nos veía a los dos abrazados.

- no pierdes el tiempo Tya- dijo en tono de broma. 

Bal- dijo la sorprendida voz de Eleazar

Balthazar, se puso de pie, y estrecho la mano de Eleazar.

Eleazar lo presento a todos, tanto Kate como Carmen no dejaban de verme y verlo a el.

- no está mal, tya- dijo Kate cuando se acerco a mi

- ¿de qué hablas Kat? pregunte.

- de Bal, obviamente- dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¿qué hay de el?- sabia por donde iba, pero no quería tener esta conversación así que me hice la que no entendía.

-Tya- dijo Kate en tono de reproche, justo en ese momento Garret, llego a mi rescate.

- Eleazar pregunta por ti- dijo, aproveche la oportunidad y me escabullí lejos de Kate. 

Busque a Eleazar por la casa pero no parecía estar dentro a si que salí al Porshe.

- hola de nuevo- me recibió Bal.

- hola- dije con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

El correspondió con una más amplia y picara en los suyos.

- has visto a Eleazar,- pregunte- Garret dijo que me buscaba.

- te mintió- no es Eleazar quien te buscaba, soy yo

No sabia que pensar, el de verdad me gustaba, pero no creía que de la forma en la que yo parecía gustarle a el, por mas que me doliera seguía amando a Demetri, aunque no lo merezca lo amo, y de algún modo el pensar de otra manera en Bal, hacia que sitiera que lo traicionaba, algo verdaderamente absurdo, puesto que yo no soy nada para el.

Aunque el siga siendo alguien para mi.. 

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí el capitulo 11 acercandonos a la verdad, prometo que me apurare a retomar desde el 18 donde me quede para no dejarlas colgadas, de nuevo les digo si alguien quiere ver mis ediciones(que hize pa el ficc) me digan en un review y yo les contesto**

**Un saludoo**

**Atte:Isa**

**Capitulo XI**

**Bal pareció darse cuenta del segundo de vacilación.**

**-¿hice mal?-pregunto, su rostro había perdido, la sonrisa que era habitual en el **

**-no, es solo que no veo por que Garret mintió- dije en tono distraído,**

**- pues en ese caso, ¿quisiera preguntarte algo?- l**

**La sonrisa había vuelto a los labios de Bal, algo tenia que me contagiaba, su estado de ánimo, a su lado rara vez me sentía triste.**

**Comencé a especular sobre la posibilidad, de que Bal tuviera algún poder similar al de Jasper, en cuanto viera a Eleazar, le preguntaría**

**- de acuerdo, pregúntame- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo mañana?- pregunto**

**No sabia que contestar, el decir que no podría ser, una manera de alejarlo, y el había sido muy simpático conmigo, pero aceptarlo, tal vez tuviera connotaciones diferentes para el que para mi.**

**Balthazar noto mi vacilación.**

**- vamos Tanya, no te estoy proponiendo una caza de humanos, es solo un paseo.**

**Decidí que tenia razón, tal vez me estaba confundiendo y el solo quería ser mi amigo.**

**-acepto- dije con una sonrisa.**

**-estupendo, saldremos al amanecer**

**- ahora puedo ser yo quien pregunte algo- dije**

**- pregunta lo que quieras-expreso.**

**- ¿solo eres increíblemente simpático, o tienes algún poder extrasensorial, para hacerme sentir bien?**

**- creo que un poco de ambos, pero creo que la parte que gana es mi gran carisma, soy un tipo irrestible-dijo con voz juguetona.**

**Comencé a reírme, no había forma de hablar en serio con el.**

**-¿por que dices que un poco de ambos?- pregunte**

**- tengo ciertos dones, pero son muy superficiales, solo noto los sentimientos cuando son en verdad fuertes, como cuando te vi por primera vez, en ese momento solo percibí tristeza de ti.**

**La sonrisa desapareció de mis labios, era tan miserable que el, que decía no poder interpretar muy bien las emociones, los notaba.**

**- en cambio hasta hace 5 segundos, estabas tranquila, relajada, se podría decir que hasta feliz- continuo el hilo de la conversación.**

**Eso me reconforto, podría no siempre estar feliz ahora, pero al menos sabía que podría volver a serlo.**

**- creo que eres mas bueno de lo que crees- dije dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas, solo sonrió ante mi rose.**

**No me cansaba de platicar con Bal, y a el no parecía cansarle mi compañía, cuando faltaban unas horas para el amanecer, pensé que lo mejor era, ir a mi habitación y cambiarme de ropa.**

**Kate estaba esperándome sentada en la cama.**

**-hola Kat- dije, ella estar analizando mis palabras, mis reacciones, me sentía como si me estuviera escaneando.**

**- ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que me vez a si?- pregunte.**

**- nada-comento, apartando la mirada de mi.**

**No sabia por que rebuscaba en mi closet, nada parecía ser lo adecuado, no sabia que ponerme, y eso era extraño, que podía tener de extraordinario un paseo con un nuevo amigo.**

**-¿ a donde van a ir Tya?- inquirió Kate**

**- no lo se, - dije - creo que ese es el problema, no se a donde voy, no se que ponerme- explique mientras aventaba unos jeans a la cama.**

**- yo opino que te pongas este- dijo Kate sosteniendo un suave vestido de seda negro.**

**- no me pondré eso- dije,- no quiero que se arruine es de mis favoritos, y si vamos al bosque, puede romperse-explique.**

**- no te preocupes, no Irán al bosque- dijo Kate, casi sin querer.**

**- ¿tu sabes a donde iremos?- pregunte-**

**Si, pero no te lo diré, eso seria arruinar la sorpresa, además Bal, no me lo perdonaría.**

**- Kate- dije en tono zalamero.**

**-no, y no insistas.- dijo, mientras me aventaba el vestido negro.**

**Cuando el sol estaba saliendo por el Horizonte Salí de mi habitación, llevaba el vestido de seda, zapatos de tacón a juego y el cabello recogido hacia un lado, con algunos mechones libres a los lados.**

**Balthazar, ya me esperaba en la sala, pude ver como se le abrían los ojos como platos cuando me vio, temí que fuera por que sin duda iríamos a un paseo por el bosque y este atuendo no era el mejor.**

**- que elegante- dijo, después de un breve segundo.**

**- lo mismo digo-**

**Cuando lo vi detenidamente, pude ver que el llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, sin corbata **

**- creo que ambos estamos vestidos para la ocasión-dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi.**

**- ya me dirás a donde vamos, al parecer todos saben , menos yo- reproche con fingida irritación.**

**- no arruines la sorpresa Tya- dijo, seriamente, era la primera vez alguien además de Kate o Carmen me decían Tya.**

**Me gusto, que el lo empleara, me hizo sentir mas cercana a el.**

**-esta bien, no molestare mas, ¿nos vamos?- inquirí**

**-claro- dijo **

**Nos despedimos de todos y salimos de la casa, en cuanto vi el vehiculo, me quede impresionada. Era un BMW negro, muy elegante**

**- creí que no eras de por aquí. ¿De donde sacaste este auto?-pregunte**

**- no es mió, Eleazar, lo acaba de comprar, y me hizo el favor de prestármelo hoy. No quiero que tu vestido se dañe por no tratarte como la dama que eres, hoy nada de correr.**

**- creo que tienes razón, la seda es muy delicada, además este vestido, me gusta mucho.**

**-Te queda muy bien-dijo Bal, mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo.**

**Nunca he sido una persona tímida, pero la mirada de Bal, me hizo sentir a si.**

**Condujo el auto, no sabia hacia donde me llevaba, pasaron unos 20 minutos y llegamos a una cabaña, cerca del lago congelado que me traía recuerdos.**

**- no te gusto el lugar?- pregunto Bal- note un cambio en tus emociones.**

**- es muy hermoso, los recuerdos que me trae el lugar no lo son tanto- explique.**

**- ¿quieres irte?- pregunto.**

**No, debo aprender a que el pasado quede atrás, y que mejor forma que creando nuevos recuerdos- inquirí con una sonrisa para animarlo.**

**Pareció relajarse, bajo del auto y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, a causa de los recuerdos, el la mía y me ayudo a salir.**

**Abrio la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, dentro estaba lleno de velas de todos tamaños y formas, con un ligero aroma a rosas, la chimenea estaba encendida, a pesar de que el frio de afuera no era, un problema , me agrado el cambio, lo calido que se sentia dentro de la cabaña.**

**- después de ti- **

**- gracias, eres todo un caballero- dije.**

**- y tu toda una dama- mientras lo decía tomo mi mano y dio un rápido beso.**

**Nos acercamos a la chimenea, donde unos cojines estaban depositados en el suelo, junto a los cojines estaba dos copas, de algo que parecía vino, entonces aspire y supe que era sangre.**

**Voltee a ver a Bal.**

**- es de Oso, lo casé yo mismo- tómalo como un aperitivo, te habría hecho un desayuno gourmet, pero dado que nosotros no comemos comida humano, hubiera sido innecesario.**

**- gracias- dijo**

**Después de unos minutos, la plática en verdad era muy entretenida, tanto, que en un descuido, derrame mi copa de sangre en la suave seda de mi vestido.**

**- no puedo creerlo, no quería arruinarlo en el bosque y termine volviéndolo rojo.**

**. no pasa nada, el rojo te queda bien**

**- muy gracioso,- dije**

**- si quieres, podemos buscar, si algo de ropa por aquí- sugirió Bal- tal vez no se algo tan glamoroso, pero servirá, para cambiarte .**

**- tienes razón**

**Nos dedicamos a buscar alguna prenda que pudiera usar, encontré solo una camisa, que por el tamaño debía ser de hombre, no era lo larga que yo hubiera elegido, pero al menos cubría, lo que tenia que ser cubierto.**

**- no te rías- le advertí cuando estaba a punto de salir, para que me viera.**

**- prometo no reírme- dijo, aunque pude percibir que se contenía para no reírse.**

**En cuanto salí, Bal se quedo muy serio, me examinaba, mucho mas abiertamente que cuando me vio salir con el vestido negro.**

**- creo que te queda mejor el algodón viejo y deslavado- dijo **

**Sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mis piernas desnudas.**

**Se acerco, con la mirada ahora fija en mis ojos, lenta, cautelosamente.**

**Algo dentro de mí, quería que lo detuviera.**

**Pero no lo hice, cuando estaba a centímetros de mi, la puerta se abrió del golpe.**

**Ambos volteemos.**

**Demetri estaba en la puerta su mirada iba de Balthazar a mi.**

**-¿se te perdió algo?- pregunto Bal**

**- no, creo que me equivoque- contesto demetri**

**Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.**

**No sabia por que, me sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado, no era el caso, el no me amaba, nunca lo hizo, aun a si, no pude evitar en dejarme caer al suelo.**

**- estas bien Tya?- pregunto Bal.**

**No lo se- conteste **

**No entendía mis reacciones, el no merecía que yo siguiera sufriendo por el, aun a si cuando vi su mirada, creí ver dolor, al verme en brazos de Balthazar.**

**Pero eso era imposible, el no me amaba,**

**Yo debía olvidarlo, o sufriría por toda la eternidad.**

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

_El capitulo 12 se acerca la vdd, prometo que próximamente sabran la verdad de Demetri y desde donde ama a Tanya, mientras….apoco no Balthazar es un amor jajajaja… mendiga tanya suertudotaaa jajajajaja, mil gracias por los rewiev, a Marcey Cullen y a Eli mMsen, muchas gracias ..!_

_Un saludo _

_Isa_

**Capitulo XII**

Pasaron cerca de 3 meses, desde la última vez que lo vi, a pesar de que Balthazar, decía ser una persona a la que no le gustaba estar en un solo lugar, estos meses se había quedado en Denali

Me sorprendía, que lo hiciera, pero no quería preguntar el motivo, si el decía que el motivo era yo, sentiría culpa, y me agradaba demasiado, su compañía.

Después del casi beso, que fue interrumpido por Demetri, Balthazar, no había tratado nada mas, la verdad estaba agradecida, no sabría como manejar la situación.

Una tarde, cuando regrese a casa después de haber recorrido los bosques, con Bal, escuche como Kate hablaba con Alice por teléfono.

No preste importancia, hasta que Kate, menciono que Alice llegaría al día siguiente.

- a que debemos la visita de Alice- pregunte a Kate.

No sabia que responderme, eso estaba claro, Kate clavo su mirada en Garrett, quien dio un paso hacia delante, quedando, a la misma altura que ella, tomo su mano izquierda.

Un destello, llamo mi atención, fue entonces cuando vi el hermoso anillo que llevaba Kate en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

- ¿se van a casar?- pregunte con una enorme sonrisa,

Claro quien mejor para planear una excelente boda que Alice.

- si Tya,- dijo Kate mientras se acercaba a mi y yo a ella para abrazarla.

- muchas felicidades, dije mientras nuestro abrazo continuaba.

- te deseo lo mejor, creo que es la decisión correcta, Garret, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras a el- dije en broma.

- muy graciosa Tya- dijo Garret, mientras se acercaba a nosotras.

- felicidades, hermano- dije mientras lo abrazaba a el.

- en serio, no te importa Tya-pregunto Kate.

¿Importar?- el tono en el que lo dijo, era como si yo pudiera enojarme por que ella fuera feliz.

- bueno Garret, no es el mejor vampiro del mundo, pero creo q te ira bien- dije bromeando.

-Garret, solo me dio un juguetón codazo en las costillas.

- es broma, hermanito- dije

-Tya, se honesta por favor, no te sientes incomoda, aunque sea un poquito- prosiguió Kate, ignorando mi broma.

- claro que no Kate, me encanta que ustedes dos, por fin dejen de vivir en pecado, le dije en tono mojigato., ella solo soltó una de sus acostumbradas carcajadas.

-gracias Tya.

La tarde paso entre felicitaciones, y planes para la boda, estaba realmente feliz por Kate, ella y Garret se llevaron bien desde que se conocieron, Garret la ama, de eso no tengo dudas, a pesar de lo difícil que es cambiar nuestros hábitos alimenticios, el lo hizo por ella, nunca lo he visto quejarse de ello.

Unas horas después del crepúsculo, cuando estaba contemplando como la noche cubría los árboles a mí alrededor, Balthazar se acerco a mí.

- ¿como estas Tya?- pregunto con voz tranquila.

- bien, gracias-dije algo sorprendida por la pregunta, la forma en la que lo dijo, era como si preguntara algo mas que el estar bien.

- segura- inquirió,

- claro Bal, estoy bien, ¿por que lo preguntas?

Es que te noto, pensativa, extraña, desde que Kate, te dijo lo de la boda, te siento algo triste.- las palabras de Balthazar, hicieron que todo lo que trataba de reprimir inconscientemente saliera a flote.

-estoy muy feliz por Kate- dije, en un tono evasivo, no quería hablar, si lo hacia, se que no podría parar, hasta sacarlo todo, y no quería que Bal me viera así.

-Tya- dijo en tono de reproche- se que no eres honesta, lo percibo y no es por mi poder, es por que eh aprendido a conocerte, se que no estas bien lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

-aparte la mirada, no quería su lastima, al menos eso parecía para mi

Lastima.

-no tengo nada, gracias por preocuparte- mi tono fue acido.

-Esta bien si no quieres hablar no voy a forzarte, pero yo si hablare, y espero me escuches.- Balthazar hablaba muy tranquilo, no sabia que pensar al oír sus palabras.

Se que la boda de Kate, te a hecho pensar en Demetri-comenzó a decir Balthazar, cuando escuche mis temores en su boca fue peor, al parecer, no los escondía tan bien como yo lo creía.-pero creo que ya es hora de que lo olvides Tya, el no te merece, y eso tu lo sabes, es tiempo de que te des cuenta que existen muchas personas que te queremos, y que podríamos hacerte feliz.

Yo sabia que el tenia razón, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de amar a Demetri, escuchar la verdad de los labios de Bal, solo me frustro

- crees que no lo se- le dije con la voz insegura- lo se de sobra, no tienes que repetirme lo idiota que soy, no debería amarlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, tampoco me gusta sentir lo que siento, con la boda, y no quiero que Kate se entere, ella no tiene que saber, la clase de hermana que tiene.

Balthazar se acerco a mi y me dio un abrazo reconfortante, no podía negar que el sentir su apoyo, me ayudo.

- yo se que hay personas que me quieren y me apoyan, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, en el corazón no se manda, te juro que si lo pudiera mandar, haría que dejara de amarlo, llegar a odiarlo, seria mas sencillo odiarlo.

Balthazar no dijo nada, solo me abrazaba, era reconfortante sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, me sentía segura, como si estando a si en sus brazos el recuerdo de Demetri no pudiera dañarme.

- gracias- dije en cuanto me sentí mejor.

- no quiero que pienses, que no te comprendo Tya, se lo difícil que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondido-

Ese comentario me hizo sentir culpable, creía saber a donde quería llegar, pero no sabia si estaba lista para llegara eso.

- creo que es mejor, regresar adentro- dije tratando de liberarme de sus brazos.

- no, por favor espera- pidió Balthazar.

Acepte por que no quería ser grosera, el acaba de ayudarme, era lo menos que podía hacer, escucharlo.

-Se que no me vez de la misma forma, en la que yo te veo, y lo entiendo, solo te pido, que me des una oportunidad de estar cerca, por lo menos sabrás, si de verdad no puedes llegar a sentir nada por mi- dijo Balthazar

- no quiero herirte, se lo que se siente, y no podría soportar hacerte lo mismo- dije en tono apagado, esa era la verdad, no podía saber si lo llegaría a amar, y sabia por experiencia que a pesar de tratar de ser cautelosa, Demetri, me había destrozado.

No quería que pasara lo mismo con Balthazar.

- yo se cuales son tus sentimientos Tya, solo te pido una oportunidad- dijo Bal con voz suplicante.

- esta bien, pero recuerda que tu la pediste, te juro que tratare, pero si no puedo, te lo diré a tiempo.- dije.

- no te arrepentirás- dijo con entusiasmo- haré que te enamores de mi y lo olvides por completo.

Esperaba no estar cometiendo un error, Balthazar había llegado a ser una persona importante en mi vida, no quería perderlo por esto.

Balthazar, me tomo en sus brazos, sus labios estuvieron por primera vez en los míos, su beso era tierno y apasionado a la vez, sus brazos, me apretaban a el, sentí una chispa de aprobación al sentir, su cuerpo junto al mío.

Tal vez esto no fuera un error.

Tal vez pudiera ser feliz con Bal.

Espero que este sea el caso…

**Continuara…..**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola primero q nada, Feliz Cumpleaños a miii! Jajaja (13 de Nov) ahora sii entrando en materia, el próximo capitulo es el decisivo lo juroo sabran TODOO de Demetri, espero sus opiniones..! un saludoo

Atte:Isa

**pd: si alguien quiere ver mis ediciones sobre el fic busqueme en facebook como Isa Suarez, ahi tengo un album con las ediciones.. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIII.- los vestidos**

Los planes de Alice y Kate para la boda absorbían toda la atención de ambas, por esto nuestro noviazgo paso mas o menos inadvertido, agradecía a Garret por ser tan oportuno en esto de pedirle a Kate matrimonio, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora la atención estaría puesta en Balthazar y en mi.

A pesar de que a Kate le agradaba Balthazar, sabía que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hacer bromas sobre nosotros todos los días.

Alice llego muy temprano en la mañana y desde que llego no paro de hablar sobre la boda.

- primero que nada- dijo alzando la mano como cuando alguien esta a punto de decir algo de extrema importancia- ¿en donde quieres hacer la boda Kate?

El tono de Alice era serio, como si la respuesta de Kate decidiera el rumbo de todas nuestras vidas, o debería decir existencias.

- no lo se- dijo Kate un poco apenada, la mirada que le dedico Alice era un poco histérica.

- debes decidirlo pronto, la boda será en un mes y no podré tener todo listo si no me lo dices pronto.- se quedo pensativa un momento, después sonrío complacida, al parecer, acaba de ver la respuesta de Kate.

- excelente elección-dijo, en el rostro de Kate solo había sorpresa.

- te importaría decirme ¿en donde será mi boda?-el tono de Kate ahora era un tanto acido.

Alice fijo su mirada en Kate y dijo con toda tranquilidad

En un lago, cerca de aquí- informo Alice.

- sentí, algo extraño en el estomago, como un ligero vacío, no el habitual que se tiene cuando he pasado días sin cazar, era mas parecido a un pesar, al recordar el lago y los momentos que pase en el con Demetri, no había podido ir a esa parte del bosque con Balthazar, de alguna manera sentía que ese lago, formaba parte solo de Demetri.

- será de noche, las estrellas nos iluminaran- continuo Alice en tono soñador.

Pude ver como Kate se relajaba, al parecer el asunto de la boda, la preocupaba en serio, decidí que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera, pero la verdad no soy muy buena organizando eventos, así que en general trate de no estorbar.

Jasper llego al tercer día, al parecer no le agradaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de Alice, se ofreció a ayudar con los planes, pero yo podía ver el poco placer que sentía al hacerlo, puede que Alice sea un maquina para organizar fiestas, al parecer Jasper no lo disfrutaba en absoluto.

Una tarde cuando estaba esperando a Kate, para la prueba del vestido de novia, Jasper se acerco.

- Tya- dijo a modo de saludo, como es común en cuanto estuvo cerca, sentí como mis preocupaciones pasaban a un segundo plano.

- Jas -conteste, nunca me había puesto a platicar mucho con el, pero esta tarde parecía una buena oportunidad, quien mejor que el para comprender el como me sentía.

- como van las cosas de la boda- pregunte en tono irónico, sabia que solo estaba aquí por Alice, no por el amor a esta clase de tareas.

- no esta tan mal- contesto - hace mucho que acepte esta faceta de Alice, dijo en tono resignado,- debo admitir, que para la boda de Edward estuvo un poco más presionada.

- bueno la boda de Edward y Bella, estuvo espectacular, como siempre he admitido, Alice es un genio en cuestión de fiestas-

-Tya- dijo Jasper en un tono mas serio.

-dime - me gire para quedar frente a el.

- se como te sientes,- puso su mano en mi hombro para darme a entender, que me apoyaba.

-gracias- dije en tono apagado- espero que haya tomado la mejor decisión.

- yo creo que lo es- dijo Jasper en tono seguro.

Antes de que pudiera seguir la conversaron con Jasper, Alice llego como un torbellino, que tomo mi brazo y me llevo directo a la recamara de Kate.

-¿qué haces? - a donde me llevas-

- es tiempo de la prueba de vestidos- dijo en un tono mortalmente serio

cuando entramos en la habitacion lo primero q vi fue a Kate con un hermoso vestido blanco.

El vestido de Kate, era muy sencillo, pero hermoso, los bordados que recorrían el frente, junto con el encaje en la parte inferior del vestido, daban un toque femenino y elegante a la vez.

El velo caía libremente por la espalda de Kate, haciendo perfectamente juego con el vestido

-como me veo-dijo Kate en cuanto entramos.

-hermosa-le conteste con una enorme sonrisa- Garret en verdad se volverá loco en cuanto te vea- dije en tono burlón- bueno aunque el ya esta loco.

Kate me lanzo un cojín

-Kate-dijo Alice en tono alarmado- has el favor de no jugar cuando tienes una obra maestra encima de ti.

Kate asintió y dejo caer el cojín que sabia hubiera impactado en mi cara de no ser por la intervención de Alice.

- ahora te toca a ti- Alice dirigió su mirada a mi.

-pero aun no he comprado mi vestido- explique

-Lo sé, por eso lo compre yo. No te preocupes se que te encantara.- la voz de Alice era completamente segura, claro que si yo también pudiera ver el futuro sonaría exactamente igual.

El vestido, mi vestido, era de un morado intenso, strapless, ajustado hasta la cadera, con diferentes bordados al frente, dos franjas atravesaban el diseño, para resaltar el busto y la cadera, el la parte inferior era suelto y con tres capaz terminaba al nivel de mi pantorrilla

Era hermoso, me lo probé gustosa, era el vestido perfecto, no podía encontrarle algo que no me gustara, debía recordar pedirle ayuda a Alice con las compras mas seguido.

En cuanto pude salir de la habitación de Kate busque a Balthazar, tenia horas sin verlo, no es que fuera una novia posesiva, pero hasta este momento no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados.

Lo encontré muy pronto, estaba viendo un película en la sala, a su lado estaba Garret y Eleazar, al parecer veían una película de acción.

Puse mi mano en su hombro y el volteo a verme con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

- al fin te liberan- dijo

- si al fin - dije en tono de sufrimiento, aunque todo era en broma.

- por cierto hermanito-Garret voltio a verme con cara de pocos amigos, al parecer seguía molesto porque Alice no lo dejara ver a Kate con el vestido de novia.

- ya no estés enojado, cuando veas a Kate el día de la boda agradecerás haber esperado hasta ese momento- dije dándole una ligera palmadita en el hombro.

Pareció relajarse con ese comentario, Balthazar se levanto y me pidió que lo siguiera.

Salimos al porche

al fin solos- dijo mientras me Atraía hasta sus brazos y me daba un tierno beso.

Le correspondí, de pronto su beso ya no era tierno, sus brazos me aprisionaban junto a el. Continuo besándome hasta que ambos escuchamos pisadas cerca, solo entonces el me libero, aunque no del todo, su mano estaba en mi cintura.

- te tengo una sorpresa- dijo después de unos segundos

- de verdad- dije, el brillo en sus ojos seguía siendo apasionado, y después de estas semanas planeando la boda, creía saber por dónde iba la sorpresa.

- si, espero que te guste,- el tono de Balthazar era coqueto.

Me guío hacia el auto de Eleazar, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que sabia que pasaría en cuanto llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Después de unos minutos, aparco en lo que parecía una casa pequeña, muy parecía a la nuestra, pero con detalles, un poco mas antiguos, por la fachada, se podría decir que estaba abandonada.

Balthazar, se acerco rápidamente a mi puerta y la abrió, mientras con una mano me ayudaba a salir del auto.

-ahora viene la parte divertida- dijo, colocando una mascada en mis ojos.

No proteste, me dejaría llevar por el momento, tal vez no amaba a Balthazar tanto como el a mi, pero había llegado a apreciarlo y ciertamente, sus besos, movían cada partícula en mi.

Cuando se percato, que lo de caminar sin ver no era lo mío, me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la casa, en cuanto abrió la puerta pude percibir el olor a rosas.

Dentro, se respiraba un aire impregnado de aromas exquisitos, el perfume de las rosas combinado con la madera que ardía en la chimenea, producía un aroma único que no había apreciado hasta ese momento.

Balthazar, quito la mascada de mis ojos, en cuando estuvimos dentro.

Lo primero que vi., fueron las rosas esparcida por toda la habitación, había rojas y blancas, justo en frente de la chimenea, había unos cojines amontonados a modo de sillón, velas iluminaban la estancia, esta vez no había copas de sangre y lo agradecía, era capaz de volver a regarlas.

- que te parece- pregunto Bal.

El gesto me había llegado, al corazón, lo único que pude responderle fue un beso

Me gire para quedar de frente a él y lo bese, este beso era diferente, no como los que le había dado antes, era más bien como el inicio, para entregarme de lleno a nuestra relación, quería que el supiera, que en verdad lo estaba intentando, que podía llegar a amarlo como el merecía, o al menos lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas.

El respondió a mi beso, la pasión entre los dos se elevo, y pronto nos dejamos caer sobre los cojines, cerca del fuego.

Balthazar libero mi boca para explorar mi cuello, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y lo atraían más hacia él, las mías lo aprisionaban en un férreo abrazo.

Comencé a desabotonar su camisa, el se separo un poco de mi para permitirme hacerlo, pero sus labios nunca se separaron de mi cuello, cuando su torso estuvo desnudo, pose mis manos en él y el desgarro la playera que llevaba.

Después me preocuparía por la ropa.

Cada caricia, hacia reaccionar todo mi cuerpo.

Después de esa noche, en verdad creí que podría llegar a amarlo como el se merecía.

La llegada de los primeros rayos de sol, nos indicaron que la noche había quedado atrás.

Balthazar jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su pecho, el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda, era más que agradable.

-es hora de regresar- dije con pesar, esta había sido una muy buena noche, y no quería volver al caos de la boda.

Pero había prometido ayudar, a si que tendríamos que irnos pronto.

. Espera un poco mas- dijo Balthazar dándome un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Me gire para quedar de frente a el, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de pasión, me acerque a el y nos besamos...

Unas horas mas desaparecidos, no le harían daño a nadie.

Llegamos a casa cuando el sol estaba en su parte más alta en el cielo, Kate, salio a nuestro encuentro en el porche.

- como les fue tortolitos- dijo en cuanto nos bajamos del coche,

- muy bien Kat- le dije fugazmente, si no le seguía el juego se aburriría pronto.

Dio resultado, al verme tranquila no siguió con sus preguntas indiscretas.

La ultima semana de planeación, fue maratónica, a pesar de que los invitados no eran muchos, era increíble la cantidad de trabajo que conlleva planear un boda, desde los vestidos, hasta el lugar en el que se haría, como era al aire libre, Alice tenia planeado montar una pista de baile, cerca del lago, la iluminación y la distribución de las mesas, que eran pura utilería, ninguno de nuestros invitados a excepción de Nessie y Jake comían en mesas.

La mañana antes de la boda recibí una llamada, de Zafrina, al parecer si podrían venir a la boda, esto era una sorpresa, las amazonas no les agradaba salir de su selva.

- estupendo-la sonrisa de Kate, demostraba, lo feliz que estaba por el día de mañana.

El poco tiempo que pasamos con Zafrina se había convertido en una buena amiga de Kate, sobretodo. Cuando pasaban las tardes tratando de enseñar a Bella, el como expandir su escudo.

Como la boda seria en la noche, tenía todo el día para ayudar a que todo quedara perfecto, pero Alice nunca dejaba nada para el dia siguiente, a si que la ayude a asegurarse de que la pista ya estuviera en su lugar la noche anterior al gran día.

Me di cuenta que el visitar el lago, ya no me afectaba tanto, me traía los habituales recuerdos, pero ya no sentía el vacío tan grande que me embargaba al principio, ahora el saber que había tomado la mejor decisión al intentarlo con Bal, funcionaba como un repelente a la tristeza que este lugar me traía.

El lago por si solo era hermoso, pero con todo lo que Alice había decorado, parecía de ensueño, las luces, la pista de baile, a pesar de no estar todo al cien por ciento acomodado, podía sentir que seria un lugar espectacular, Kate, quedaría mas que satisfecha.

Regresamos pronto a casa para la despedida de soltera que le habíamos organizado a Kate, por la tarde habían llegado Rose y Bella para formar parte , Eleazar, Jasper y Balthazar, harían la de Garret.

Teníamos pensado, Salir de caza pero Kate estaba demasiado nerviosa, a si que nos quedamos en casa, platicando de todo, tanto del viaje que harían por la luna de miel, al parecer, Irian a Europa.

Como regalo para Kate, Rose había traído una lencería muy sexy, supe que Garret, se lo agradecería, Kate solo fingió alarma en cuando vi las diminutas prendas,

Bella, le obsequio un hermoso collar, Alice, le dio más lencería, aunque era menos atrevida que la de Rose,

En mi regalo me lucí un poquito, al fin y al cabo era mi hermana.

- un viaje a Rusia- exclamo sorprendida Kate, al ver mi regalo.

-Se lo mucho que deseas ir una vez más, espero que lo disfrutes y le muestres a Garret, el lugar que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar- dije abrazándola.

-gracias Tya, sabes lo mucho que significa para mí-

De las tres Kate, había sido quien más extrañaba nuestra patria, tal vez porque a ella los recuerdos no la atormentaban tanto como a mí, ella había aprendido a vivir con las perdidas, aunque el entorno, nos recordara aquellos a los que perdimos.

La noche paso, con mas platica, Bella se ausento unos minutos para acostar a Nessie, entonces Rose se acerco a mi.

-Tya, puedo hablar contigo- el tono de Rosalie, era extraño, por lo regular nosotras nos llevamos bien, creo que mi relación era más cercana con Rose que con Alice.

- claro, Rose, dime-

Se que no quieres hablar del tema, pero creo que es necesario-comenzó Rosalie, no sabía por dónde iba hasta que dijo el único nombre que aun no era capaz de oír sin sentir que mi corazón se encogía.- Emmett, hablo con Demetri-continuo Rose.

- no- dije en tono serio, al escuchar su nombre, varias sensaciones pasaron por mi cuerpo.- por favor Rose, no quiero hablar de el.

Note que Rosalie no quería zanjar ahí el tema pero Alice se acerco a nosotras y no le quedo de otra.

Cuando el sol empezaba a salir, dimos por terminada la despedida de soltera de Kate, Garret y los demás llegaron unas horas después.

continuaraaa...!


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaaaa pues lo prometido es deuda aquí el cap 14, espero les guste..!**

**Un saludo**

**Isa**

**Capitulo XIV.- el gran día**

Las cosas quedaron listas, ahora era el momento de arreglarnos, los hombres para que no vieran a la novia se cambiaron en un una casa cercana, al parecer esa seria de ahora en adelante la residencia de Kate.

Antes del crepúsculo, y después de todos los arreglos que todas en la casa nos habíamos hecho, Kate salió portando el hermoso vestido blanco, a pesar de ya haberla visto con el vestido el conjunto completo del velo, el maquillaje, los zapatos, se veía realmente hermosa, entonces recordé, que la novia debe llevar algo prestado.

Corrí a mi habitación y saque el collar que años atrás nuestra madre me había regalado.

Algo prestado- anuncie, con el collar en mis manos.

- Oh, Tya, es hermoso, a si sentiré que una parte de ella esta conmigo.-Dijo Kate en cuando lo vio.

- ella siempre estará con nosotras- dije dándole un ligero abrazo, para no arrugar el vestido.

Nessie estaba impaciente por que empezara la ceremonia, llevaba puesto un vestido color crema hermoso, resaltaba el chocolate de sus ojos y el tono cobrizo de su cabello.

Cuando el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, la luna alumbraba buena parte del hermoso lago congelado

Dos cortas hileras, presidían el camino hacia el lugar en el que Garret y Kate unirían eternamente sus existencias.

Pude ver a Garret, con su elegante smoking negro, esperando a Kate, su rostro de ilumino al verla, Balthazar era su padrino a si que estaba de pie justo a su lado, llevaba también un smoking negro.

El altar, estaba adornado con diversas flores, todas blancas, tanto Kate y Garret no seguían ningún culto religioso en especifico el lugar no contaba con símbolos religiosos sin embargo la atmosfera era muy clara, ellos creían que bastaba con el compromiso que ellos adquirían al unirse eternamente, sin importar si un ser superior los bendecía.

Pude ver en ambas filas, caras familiares, y algunas nuevas

Nessie encabezaba la procesión, lanzaba pétalos blancos, que daban un marcado contraste con la alfombra roja, Kate desfilaba hacia Garret, para unirse por siempre a el.

Garret no parecía tener ojos para nadie más que no fuera Kate, eche una fugaz mirada a Balthazar, quien me observaba, le dedique una sonrisa coqueta, que el respondió.

Para prescindir la ceremonia, estaba Eleazar, ya que no era ninguna boda convencional, el solo diría lo que los novios se disponían a hacer.

- muy buenas noches queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar como dos seres, unen sus existencias, en un compromiso de amor, ellos, declaran de esta forma, el vinculo que los unirá por siempre.-

La voz de Eleazar, resonaba, en el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Kate-empezó a decir Garret- cuando te conocí, mi fe en encontrar una compañera, que llenara la soledad que había en este corazón, había desaparecido, pero al verte, sentí que este vacío podía llenarse, la soledad, no volverá a mi por que hoy se que estaremos juntos por siempre. Te amo.

Kate, lo veía con una mirada que expresaba el amor que ella sentía por el.

Kate- tu carácter me cautivo, desde que te conocí, la pasión con la que disfrutas de todo lo que la vida te ofrece, me enseñaste que el pasado, no tiene que definir mi futuro, hiciste que mi corazón sintiera, cuando llevaba años solo, sin la esperanza, de amar como hoy te ama solo a ti.

Un beso sello el compromiso, profesado en las anteriores palabras, segundos después los presentes prorrumpimos en aplausos, para los ahora esposos.

La recepción, o mejor dicho la convivencia, se llevo a cabo durante la noche, la música sonó todo el tiempo, después de felicitar a Kate, me acerque a Balthazar.

-te vez hermosa-dijo en cuanto llegue a su lado.

-tu no te quedas atrás-dije abrazándolo, el me dio un fugaz beso, para después dirigirme a la pista de baile.

Después de culminar la tercera pieza de baile, le pedí un descansó, no es que estuviera cansada pero quería pasar tiempo con los invitados.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Balthazar

Me acerque a Rose, que estaba tratando de apartar a Emmett de Thomas un amigo de Garret invitado para la boda, al parecer, a Thomas le gustaba jugar tanto como a Emmett y Rose no quería pasar la velada viéndolos jugar , en lugar de estar en la pista de baile.

-todo bien Rose-dije tratando de atraer su atención.

-hombres-fue su contestación.

Gire para buscar con la mirada a Carmen, tenia rato que no la veía, entonces lo vi, creí estar volviéndome loca, no era posible que el estuviera aquí.

Cuando trate de buscarlo otra vez ya no estaba, sin duda me lo había imaginado.

Edward se acerco a nosotras, se veía tremendamente apuesto y elegante con su traje negro.

-Tanya, me permites esta pieza-dijo

Me quede mas que asombrada, pero acepte complacida, al parecer ahora que nuestra relación es simplemente de primos, el se sentía mas a gusto con mi compañía.

Pude ver que en esta ocasión Bella no me ponía mala cara, esto me alegro al parecer ella había entendido mi postura.

Edward me guío al centro de la pista, la canción era bastante tranquila y estamos rodeados de parejas bailando.

Por segunda vez en esta noche me pareció verlo, pero no era posible.

-es el- dijo Edward con voz calmada.

-¿Que hace aquí?-pregunte con una calma que no sentía, pero tampoco quería arruinarle la noche a Kate.

Quiere hablar contigo- la voz de Edward seguía siendo calmada, trate que la mía lo siguiera siento.

- no tengo nada que hablar con el- especte con acritud, la calma no era precisamente mi especialidad.

Sin querer lo busque entre la multitud una vez mas.

-Tya- la mano de Edward me presiono un poco mas fuerte,- escúchame- pidió con voz severa, aunque su expresión seguía siendo tranquila.

A pesar de las ganas que tenia de huir del lugar me obligue a quedarme, cuando vi a Kate bailando cerca con Garret, entendí que tenia que ser fuerte por ella, esta era su noche, y nada ni nadie la arruinaría.

-te escucho- dije con voz insegura, trate que mi expresión no cambiara, a los ojos de todos, yo debía parecer tranquila, relajada disfrutando del baile.

Sentí miradas clavadas en mi, cuando Edward me dio una vuelta, acorde con el ritmo de la música, pude ver a todos lo Cullen observándonos, disimuladamente.

-a si que todos lo sabían- pensé con acidez.

- tienes razón, ellos ya sabían que el vendría, Alice lo vio- Edward contesto a mis pensamientos.

- ¿por que no lo dijo?- pregunte con sorpresa, este mal rato podría habérmelo evitado.

- por que, no lo habrías escuchado, y creo que debes hacerlo.- Edward seguía tranquilo, pero con cada palabra yo me enojaba mas.

- no lo escuchare- mi voz tenia un tono arrogante, aunque esa no era mi intención.

-Después de que te calmes un poco y me dejes explicarte algunas cosas, lo harás- concluyo Edward con seguridad, su expresión no cambiaba por más que la mía estaba a punto de desquebrajarse, admiraba el control que tenia.

Puse ver que tanto Balthazar con Carmen nos observaban preocupados, sabia que Balthazar sospechaba algo por su don, percibía que no me sentía bien, Carmen solo me conocía demasiado, por eso me observaba preocupada, le dedique una sonrisa, que ella respondió, pero mi débil intento no funciono, simplemente, al igual que yo no quería arruinarle la noche a Kate.

-esta bien te escucho, pero por favor, después de que me expliques las brillantes razones, no quiero presiones de ningún tipo, si decido hablarle será por mi decisión, ¿esta bien?-

Decidí que después de todo, no perdía nada escuchando a Edward y tal vez a si por fin Demetri quedaría en el pasado.

- hace unas semanas, Demetri se acerco a Emmett, se que Rose trato de hablar contigo pero no lo escuchaste, a si que espero no me interrumpas, acabas de decir que me escucharías.

-Edward tenia razón, a si que me mordí la lengua para no contestar, aunque el conocería mis respuestas las dijera o no en voz alta.

Las razones de Demetri, son genuinas, he podido comprobarlas por mi mismo, yo no puedo explicarte a detalle las cosas, pero todo fue un mal entendido.

- un malentendido- pensé- si seguro el que se presentara en mi casa con Jane y Demetri fue producto de mi imaginación.

-no fue tu imaginación- dijo rápidamente Edward.

Pero tiene una razón, no un pretexto, debes hablar con el Tya, si te convence o no, es otra cosa, pero debes saber la verdad, entender los hechos, de otra manera nunca dejaras esta etapa atrás.

-sus palabras me convencieron, si no terminaba con esto, no podría dejar atrás el fantasma de Demetri atrás y no seria feliz con nadie.

- ¿sabes en donde esta?-pregunte.

A unos 5 kilómetros al este, te espera.-dijo Edward.

Salimos de la pista de baile, llegamos junto a Bella.

- ¿como estas Tya?- pregunto en cuanto llegamos.

-no lo se.- conteste.

Nessie llego corriendo en ese momento, atrás de ella como casi siempre estaba Jacob.

- Edward, por favor, trata que nadie note mi ausencia- pensé, no te como Edward asentía ligeramente.

-ahora vuelvo-dije en voz alta- iré a ver a Kate.

Me escabullí de la boda, para reunirme con el, aun no sabia que sentiría al verlo, pero tenia que terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Seguí la dirección que Edward me había indicado, la noche era clara por la luna.

Estaba de pie junto a un gran árbol, contemplando el cielo, cuando escucho mí llegada volteo lentamente.

Antes que el arranque de ira que esperaba, sentí mis rodillas débiles, un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, trate que nuestras miradas no se cruzaran pero era demasiado tarde, cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos, el amor que sentía por el salió a flote.

-Tanya- dijo con voz calmada, cada célula en mi reacciono a su voz.

No podía creer que aun tuviera tanto control sobre mis emociones, creía que había superado, lo que sentía por el, pero al tenerlo en frente, me di cuenta que no era a si, que tal vez nunca lo superaría.

Fui incapaz de hablar, a si que el lo hizo por mi.

- se que debes pensar lo peor de mi, pero quiero explicarte todo, desde el principio.

- antes de convertirme en un Vulturi, antes incluso de ser un vampiro, en mis débiles memorias humanas tu ya eras parte de mi- su voz era segura y tranquila, su comentario me desconcertó.

- ¿que quieres decir? Yo no te conocía en tu vida humana- dije con sorpresa.

- tu no lo recuerdas, pero si lo hiciste, eras una niña, al igual que yo, tenemos mas en común de lo que piensas, el niño inmortal que tu madre crío, y por el cual pago con la vida, era mi hermano.

No lo podía creer, ¿su hermano?- el desconcierto era claro en mi expresión.

- cuando el desapareció, toda mi familia, sabia que un vampiro se lo había llevado, no se si lo recuerdes, pero en la pequeña población en la que vivimos, el folclor era y es todavía muy fuerte, la creencia en la existencia de vampiros, es mas que una creencia, es un secreto a gritos.

.

Cuando mi hermano desapareció, mi padre juro vengarse del vampiro que se lo había llevado, cuando el murió , yo jure, llevar a cabo la venganza, pero en el intento, pase a ser parte de la especia que había traído la desgracia a mi familia, como sabes, soy un buen rastreador, en mis años humanos ya lo era, pero cuando renací como inmortal, era mil veces mejor, lo único que tuve que hacer fue rastrear a mi hermano, el cual me llevo a tu madre.

Había oído sobre los Vulturi, eran la realeza entre nosotros y si lo que yo quería era un tipo de venganza, ellos podrían dármela.

Me uní a ellos, en realidad no fue difícil, teniendo el don del rastreo.

La primera victima que cobre fue tu madre.

-estaba tan sorprendida, por sus revelaciones, que el recuerdo de mi madre no me hirió tanto.

-lo siento-dijo el disculpándose, siento ser tan crudo y directo, pero quiero que escuches mi versión- su voz ahora era suplicante.

continua- dije con voz insegura.

Cuando llegamos por ella, te vi por segunda vez, te reconocí enseguida, pero no comprendía que hacías tú con ella.

Lo que yo recordaba de ti, no era para nada lo que relacionaba con un vampiro, y menos con aquel que se llevo a mi hermano, siempre creí, que el había sido solo un aperitivo, pero cuando lo vi, como un inmortal, me invadió la ira, esta no era la vida que el merecía.

Deje que Aro, explicara que esto era la ley, cuando me di cuenta que tanto tu como tus hermanas no sabían nada, sentí un alivio, por que al parecer no me había equivocado contigo, eras la misma persona que había conocido años atrás, tu no lo sabes, pero te ame desde que era humano, tanto o mas de lo que te amo esta noche, en la que por fin puedo confesarte todo, lo que por cobardía y miedo no te dije antes.

- no quería, quedarme con dudas, pero el escuchar que el me amaba casi hizo que, corriera la distancia que me separaba de el y besarlo. Debía escuchar la historia completa a si que me obligue a permanecer calmada.

Después de lo que ocurrió con tu madre, supe que había sido el peor error, que había cometido, pude ver el odio en tu mirada, sabia que nunca me perdonarías, a si que enterré mi amor, Aro fue el único que supo lo que sentía por ti, pero sabia tanto como yo, que nunca te buscaría, Chelsea hizo lo propio con su don, a si, que mi estancia con los Vulturi fue tranquila, cómoda y además segura,

Hasta la noche en la que volví a herirte, después de los años que había pasado sin verte, al fin te tenía frente a mí, pero de nuevo, las circunstancias me obligaron a hacer una brecha aun más grande entre los dos.

Después de lo sucedido con Irina estaba seguro, que había perdido cualquier oportunidad por mínima que fuera contigo.

Me había rendido, hasta que un día, me entere de los planes que Aro tenia para ti, y fue demasiado, había luchado con esta amor, por décadas, y el pensar que Aro planeaba matarlos a todos, para debilitar a los Cullen, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, en ese instante supe que aunque tu no me quisieras y no pudieras perdonar, todo lo que te hice, debía protegerte.

Así que deje a los Vulturis, a Aro no le gusto nada mi decisión, pero como en la guardia, todos somos `` libres ´´ no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar, mi dimisión, yo sabia que el no se quedaría, calmado, que llevaría a cabo su plan tarde o temprano, por eso te busque, quería estar cerca de ti, para protegerte.

-Demetri se acerco a mi, lentamente, estaba tan aturdida, que ni siquiera trate de poner mas distancia entre los dos.

Tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

- te amo- dijo con voz dulce- eso es algo que nunca cambiara.

- también te amo- quise decirle, pero no podía, si dejaba caer la barrera, no seria capaz de volver a ponerla, y la historia aun no terminaba, había explicado el pasado, pero aun no me decía el por que se presento en mi casa con Jane y Félix, por que me engaño.

- después de las maravillosas semanas que estuvimos juntos sin preocupaciones, casi había olvidado, los planes de Aro- continuo explicando Demetri, casi como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

- unos días antes de la visita que hicimos en tu casa Jane Félix y yo. Había tenido noticias sobre el nuevo plan de Aro, no podía permitir que te pasara nada, a si que me cite con Félix y Jane, a pesar de la devoción de jane hacia Aro, Félix había llegado a ser mi amigo, y esperaba contar con su ayuda, para una tregua por parte de Aro.

- Aro me pidió regresar con ellos, a cambio de no masacrarlos a todos, pero no era suficiente con abandonarte, el quería que tu me odiaras tanto, que no quisieras volver a saber nada de mi, para que yo no sucumbiera a la tentación de volver a dejarlos, el sabe que el único ser por el que seria capaz de cualquier cosa eres tu.

- todo cobro sentido para mi, le creía, sabia que era cierto, tanto el corazón como mi cabeza decía que debía creerle, el era honesto, todo lo había hecho para protegerme, no solo a mi, a toda mi familia.

- lo bese, atraje su cuerpo al mío, el me amaba, eso era lo único que importaba, el respondió a mi beso con la misma pasión y necesidad del mío.

Pensé en Balthazar tan pronto la realidad me supero entendí que no todo era tan simple, pude que Demetri no me hubiera mentido, pero aun a si, yo no podía hacer sufrir a Balthazar.

Nunca lo lastimaría, el no tenia la culpa de lo que había pasado, la mala jugada que el destino me había puesto, el no tenia que sufrir, por algo que no era su culpa.

A pesar de lo poco que quería hacerlo, me separe de Demetri.

-Necesito estar sola y pensar- fue lo único que pude decir antes de salir corriendo hacia mi realidad, junto a mi familia.

Apartada del hombre que había arriesgado todo por mí y a quien amaba como nunca amaría a nadie más.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15

A**quí el capitulo 15, si muy bonito Demetri es inocente, pero existe Balthazar….como le hara Tanya…? Ps siganleee leyendo jajajajajaja**

**Un saludo**

**Y mil gracias a quienes me felicitaron..**

**Isa**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XV**

Me detuve unos segundos antes de reincorporarme a la celebración, mi mente estaba hecha un caos, amaba a Demetri, de eso no tenia dudas, pero Balthazar, era mi novio, la persona que mas me había ayudado últimamente, el no merecía que yo lo engañara.

Trate de componer mi expresión, Kate no podía verme en el estado en el que me encontraba, después de un par de minutos, me adentre en la celebración, aunque solo fuese en el exterior, por dentro no sabia que hacer.

-aquí estas- dijo Balthazar, abrazándome por la espalda.

Di un brinco inesperado, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- lo siento, no pretendía espantare- dijo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y su expresión cambio.

-¿estas bien Tya?-pregunto con incertidumbre en la voz, sin saber como compuse una sonrisa.

-estoy bien Bal, es solo que este día, he recordado a mi madre y hermana.

Balthazar se limito a abrazarme mas fuerte, para darme su apoyo, sentí una punzada de culpa, al saber que no le era del todo honesta, había pensado en ellas, pero no era por ellas, por lo que mi animo estuviera en los suelos.

Alice llego de pronto

- me permites a mi prima un segundo- dijo con tono calido a Bal

- por supuesto - dijo el liberándome del abrazo-

Alice me llevo al otro extremo de la pista, pude ver a Edward y Bella en la pista de baile, junto a ellos estaban Carlisle y Esme., los cuatro me observaron con atención, les dedique una débil sonrisa.

Pude ver un pequeño rayo de frustración en la mirada de Edward, del modo en el que se ve a una persona que hecha por la borda su felicidad.

No quise prestarle atención, aun no había decidido nada.

-Tya, no puedes hacerlo- dijo Alice con una voz seria.

- ¿no puedo hacer que?- pregunte extrañada.

- Tanya, no puedes renunciar a tu felicidad por Balthazar, se que lo harás y no es lo mejor para ti, por favor créeme- Alice tenia una expresión mortalmente seria su voz era suplicante.

- Alice, no he decidido nada, como es posible que sepas lo que hare, estoy muy confundida, se que Bal, no se merece esto, pero también se que no es culpa de nadie, yo amo a Demetri, pero tal vez el amor no sea suficiente esta vez, no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que lastime a una persona que solo ha sido buena conmigo.

Mi voz estaba rota, no podía producir lágrimas, pero el dolor se transmitía en mi voz, no hacia falta el llanto, por que de todas maneras, no calmaría el dilema al que me enfrentaba ahora.

-Tya, escúchame, dijo Alice en tono aun más serio.

- Balthazar, no es lo que tu crees, el no ha sido del todo honesto contigo, no renuncies a tu felicidad, no por el.

-¿que quieres decir con que el no ah sido del todo honesto?¿que viste Alice?- mi voz sonó incrédula, no podía imaginarme que Bal, me hubiese engañado, el no...

- no eh visto nada-admitió Alice- , pero lo siento Tya, lo percibo, Jasper también lo siente, Edward no me ha querido decir nada, pero se que a el tampoco le agrada, siento que Edward sabe mas de lo que dice, por favor hazme caso, busca a Demetri y se feliz con el.

- no puedo Alice, Bal no merece que le haga esto, no ha sido otra cosa que un excelente novio, amigo, no puedo hacerle esto, se que el si me ama, y aunque no lo ame como a amo a Demetri, eh llegado a apreciarlo.

Pude ver como la mirada de Alice se ensombrecía, sabia que ella no aceptaba mis razones, aunque me lo negara a mi misma, sentí que la decisión ya estaba tomada, no quería aceptarlo, por que solo de pensarlo, mi corazón parecía romperse en mil pedazos.

Paso la noche hasta que Kate y Garret se despidieron de todos, pues pasarían un mes de viaje, por su luna de miel.

- te voy a extrañar Tya- dijo Kate, cuando nos despedimos, ella atribuyo mi estado melancólico, a nuestra separación, aunque en realidad estaba agradecida de poder estar sola, un tiempo, aunque no lo estaría completamente , Balthazar se quedaría conmigo, no sabia como seria capaz de aguantar, tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, sabiendo que Demetri me amaba y que estaba renunciando a el, aunque lo amara con todo mi ser.

Este problema quedo resulto cuando Balthazar me dijo que tenia que salir de viaje, para visitar a un amigo que estaba en problemas, me pidió que lo acompañara, pero me negué, necesitaba estar sola, para pensar.

Así que me quede sola, después de la boda, los invitados, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri extrañaban demasiado su calido hogar en el amazonas, los Cullen, sabían que necesitaba tiempo para pensar , por lo cual se fueron casi enseguida, aunque Edward se acerco a hablar conmigo antes de irse.

- Tanya, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero primero debo estar seguro, te pido solamente que no tomes una decisión hasta que pueda comprobar algunas teorías que tengo sobre Bal- la voz de Edward era seria, pero a la vez muy segura.

Era la segunda vez que alguien insinuaba cosas sobre Bal, y no sabia el por que, para mi Balthazar no merecía esos juicios, aun a si supe que el discutir con Edward no era lo mejor, asi que acepte.

- esta bien Edward, pero por favor si sabes algo que yo no sepa de Bal, dímelo, no quiero equivocarme otra vez-

- no estoy seguro, por eso prefiero comprobarlo.

Los días pasaron, y cada vez era mas difícil estar lejos de Demetri, nada me calmaba, en casa me sentía encerrada, afuera me sentía demasiado expuesta, por mas que tratara de ser fuerte, me moría por correr a los brazos de Demetri, permitirme estar con el, pero sabia que al hacerlo, lastimaría a Balthazar.

Una tarde mientras me dejaba arrastrar por el dolor, y sentía que todo dentro de mí estaba roto Demetri, vino a buscarme.

Hacia días que internamente deseaba que esto sucediera.

-Tya- su voz hacia que cada parte de mi se estremeciera, con solo escucharlo, sentirlo cerca, el dolor se alejo de mi, a pesar de que sabia que no era lo mejor, no podía resistirme a tenerlo cerca.

Antes de poder parpadear siquiera, el ya estaba a mi lado, me gire para quedar de frente a el.

Sus labios estuvieron en los míos, en menos de un segundo, debería resistirme, pero no podía, el amor que sentía por el era mas grande que la culpa que sentía al estar en sus brazos.

Sus manos descendieron a mi cintura, las mías lo aferraban mas a mi cuerpo.

La pasión y el deseo, hacían que nada me importara, comencé a desgarrar su playera, sus manos, recorrían mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cadera.

Con cada caricia suya, mi piel ardía, no sabia ni me importaba nada que no fuera Demetri.

La forma en la que mi cuerpo reaccionaba al suyo, cada beso, cada rose por mínimo que fuera, hacia que perdiera la cabeza.

Poco a poco ambos quedamos desnudos, sus labios recorrían cada rincón en mi cuerpo, sin importar lo cerca que estábamos, mis brazos lo aferraban cada vez mas, quería tenerlo mas y mas cerca.

Pasaron las horas, aunque para nosotros eran minutos, la necesidad que ambos sentíamos, no parecía tener fin.

Cada beso, expresaba la pasión y el deseo que sentíamos, por estar juntos y nunca separarnos, hubiéramos seguido amándonos, si no hubieran llegado unas visitas bastante inesperadas.

-Tanya- me quede petrificada, al reconocer la voz de Carmen llamándome, desde el porche, al parecer, no habían querido entrar, para vernos en una situación, poco adecuada, podía escuchar la risa de Eleazar, del otro lado de la puerta, me pregunte si esa ligera carcajada, seguiría en su rostro cuando supiera que no era Bal quien estaba aquí conmigo.

No claro que no, Eleazar, querría matarme, Bal es su amigo, de pronto el peso de mis acciones cayó sobre mí, puede que amara con todo mi ser a Demetri, pero acaba de serle infiel a mi novio.

-¿Qué hice?- la pregunta salio de mi boca antes de poder frenarla, la realidad cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua helada.

Balthazar no se merecía que le hubiera hecho esto, me sentía la peor de las traidoras, no merecían que Bal me quisiera como lo hacia, acaba de faltar al compromiso que tenia con el.

Demetri me observaba alarmado, al parecer no entendía mi reacción.

-Tya- dijo con voz alarmada-¿estas bien?

La risa de Eleazar cesó al escuchar la voz de Demetri, entro como un torbellino en la casa con una expresión mortalmente seria, detrás de el, estaba Carmen con una mirada llena de desconcierto, no sabia que hacer, no podía justificar esto de ninguna manera y tampoco tenia caso intentarlo.

Demetri se puso entre Eleazar y yo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Eleazar trato de golpearlo, lamentablemente se encontraba muy fuera de forma, al menos más que Demetri, cuando Eleazar trato de golpearlo, el lo esquivó fácilmente, mientras que con su mano libre, le daba un fuerte golpe en las costillas.

-Nooooooo- grito Carmen desesperada, al ver lo que sucedía.

- Demetri- exclame alarmada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era una pelea.

Carmen corrió hacia Eleazar, yo hice lo mismo pero alcanzando a Demetri. En cuanto Carmen vio mis manos en los hombros, de quien acaba de golpear a Eleazar, me miro con desprecio, su mirada me dolió, Carmen se había convertido en una hermana para mi, en ocasiones, había sido mi paño de lagrimas, el hombro en el que me apoyaba, ver el desprecio y la decepción en su mirada, era demasiado.

- puedo explicarlo-. Dije a ambos, aunque sabia que no me escucharían.

- que es lo que puedes explicar-dijo Carmen-como es que engañaste a Bal, o como prefieres a un ser despreciable, que te engaño, a nosotros que somos tu familia. Creí que eras mas lista Tya, como puedes estar con el.

Con cada palabra de Carmen, me sentía mas y mas herida, de verdad pensaba que de creer todavía que Demetri me engañaba estaría con el. Con forme el dolor pasaba, daba lugar al enojo, a pesar de ser mi hermana, me enojaba que ella pensara eso de mi.

- el no me ha hecho nada- le dije en tono agrio- todo a sido un mal entendido.

-un malentendido- expreso Eleazar- supongo que el matar a Irina, fue por que la confundió con alguien mas ¿verdad?-

No puedo creer que le hagas esto a Balthazar.

La voz de Carmen era de absoluta tristeza, me dolía, que ellos creyeran lo peor de mi, pero una parte de mi iba enojándose cada vez mas.

Así como Carmen defendería a Eleazar, sobre todas las cosas, la ira le estaba ganando la partida a la razón, no me gustaba la mirada que tanto Carmen como Eleazar le dedicaban a Demetri, el desprecio que reflejaban sus ojos hacia el ser que mas amaba, en el planeta, no me parecía justo que el recibiera semejante trato después de haberse arriesgado, por todos nosotros, es cierto que solo yo conocía la verdad, pero como he mencionado, la ira ganaba a la razón.

-ya basta- grite, para atraer la atención de ambos- yo se lo que hago, no soy una niña pequeña- la expresión de Carmen y Eleazar, me enfurecía aun mas, era entre rabia y desconcierto.

- No lo parece Tya- soltó Eleazar- si en verdad supieras lo que haces, no estarías con el-señalo con su dedo índice a Demetri.

Carmen, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eleazar,para tratar de calmarlo.

- Tya. Por que haces esto?-pregunto Carmen.

- Por que lo amo- mi voz sonaba segura,Demetri tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-y Balthazar?-pregunto en tono acido Eleazar- ¿Qué pasa con el? No creo que sepa lo que acaba de pasar- termino diciendo,con tono aun mas serio.

-tya, prometemos no decir nada pero por favor reacciona, el es un asesino, no puedes estar con el- Carmen dio un paso hacia mi, mientras lo decía.

- El no es un asesino- dije automáticamente y con una expresión feroz, Eleazar, se interpuso velozmente entre Carmen y yo.

- Claro que lo es Tanya, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, el mato a la mitad de tu familia.

Se lo que hago, y se que el no es lo que ustedes creen-explique rápidamente.

Además, si el es un asesino, cuantas veces no hiciste tu lo mismo?- pregunté a Eleazar acaso, no eras parte de aquellos, que realmente son unos asesinos, si tu pudiste salir de ahí, el por que no.

La expresión de Eleazar, cambio, antes de que pudiera retractarme, pues sabia que me había excedido, Carmen salto a defenderlo.

- No puedo creer, que compares a Eleazar que ha sido, familia desde hace décadas, con el, que solo te ha traído sufrimientos.

Eleazar, solo dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, supe que lo había herido, a sus ojos, Demetri, era de lo peor, y haber hecho esa comparación, era ir demasiado lejos, desde que Eleazar dejo atrás su antigua vida, trato de olvidar las cosas que por lealtad a los vulturis había tenido que hacer, era algo que siempre lo atormentaba, y yo acaba de poner el dedo e la yaga.

A pesar de la buena relación que llevaba con ambos,supe que por el momento, nuestra relación estaba fracturada, tenia que darme prisa, o esto podría acabar con mi familia.

Sabia que lo mas honesto con mi misma era estar con Demetri, sin el me sentía vacía, pero al pensar en Bal, en como mis acciones lo dañarían no sabia que hacer.

- Puedo tratar de hablar con ellos- dijo Demetri, al ver mi expresión cuando Carmen siguió a Eleazar.

-no creo que eso ayude mucho ahora- replique, mientras el envolbía con sus brazos mi cintura.- lo mejor es darles un poco de tiempo, tal vez con la cabeza fría, puedan, siquiera escuchar mis razones- explique.

Demetri se puso enfrente de mi, sus ojos clavados en los míos,su expresión cambio al comprender las cosas.

-Tanya- dijo en un tono serio- ¿que piensas decirle a Balthazar?¿ que pasara con nosotros?-la intensidad de su mirada turbaba todos mis sentidos, cuando estaba a si, cerca de el sintiendo sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, nada mas me importaba

- No lo se- respondí con pesar- solo se que te amo cono nunca amare a nadie mas.

-eso es todo lo que necesito saber- dijo Demetri, antes de posar sus labios en los míos.

No me importaba la tormenta que sabia llegaría, disfrutaría al máximo este Oasis en el desierto, este rescoldo de felicidad que tal vez, dudara para siempre...

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, aqui dejando el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, animense a dejar un comentario, d vdd q no cuesta mucho y ayuda a q uno agarre inspiracion, ya sabes con un review subo el siguiente,

un saludo

Isa

**pd**:por cierto a las nuevas lesctoras, hay un fic q subi son 2 capitulos contados desde la perspectiva de Demetri.

pd2: si alguien quiere ver las ediciones que he realizado para el fic dejeme un rwiv y yo les contesto con el link. :D

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

Las horas pasaban lentas, sentía el vacio, en el pecho, Demetri estaba conmigo, pero el pensar, en la tormenta que se nos avecinaba, era demasiado confuso.

Carmen al igual que Eleazar, ahora solo sentían decepción de mi, lo que era peor, sabía que a pesar de que la razón , en parte , estaba de mi lado, no tenia como probarlo, y el amar a Demetri, no me libreaba de la culpa, por el engaño efectuado a Bal.

-Tanya- dijo Demetri, después de un rato, en el que yo no fui capaz de decir nada.

-¿quieres que me valla?-pregunto

la sensación de vacío, creció, al imaginarme sola, sin el.

- no, no te vayas por favor-si algo sabia entre, todo lo que se me avecinaba, era precisamente que necesitaba a Demetri cerca.

-mientras tu lo quieras, no ire a ninguna parte- dijo mientras me rodeaba con un fuerte abrazo.

Trate de comunicarme con Carmen, pero no respondía a mis llamadas, quería al menos tratar de explicarle la situación, pero no obtenía resultados.

- ire a buscarla- dije cuando la noche estaba cayendo, tendría que oírme, al menos intentaría darle mis razones, y entonces, sabría, que en verdad trate de arreglar las cosas.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Demetri, la incertidumbre era palpable en su tono de voz, supuse que el sabia tanto como yo, que no sería del todo bienvenida, en estos momentos.

- si… no te molesta, preferiría ir sola- dije en cuanto el se puso en pie, dispuesto a acompañarme.  
- está bien, pero promete, que te cuidaras- me extraño su advertencia, tanto Carmen como Eleazar, eran mi familia, habíamos discutido, pero el amor y el respeto que tenia por ambos no se había alterado.

- no hace falta que te preocupes, demasiado, ellos son mi familia, no harían nada en mi contra- dije para tranquilizarlo.

En su mirada aun podía ver la sincera preocupación, pero no insistió, me acerque para darle un dulce beso, como despedida.

No me tomo más de cinco minutos llegar, a la cabaña que ahora era el hogar de Carmen y Eleazar, escuche ruidos, partes de un conversación.

- Debes regresar pronto- decía Eleazar, tarde una fracción de segundo en comprender que hablaba por teléfono las pisadas de Carmen rompían el silencio, sabía que no debía escuchar a escondidas, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

- no puedo decirte que es lo que pasa Bal, pero debes regresar.-

Asi que estaba hablando con Bal, no sabía con exactitud la razón, pero me senti, traicionada, al escucharlo, sin preocuparme si ellos escuchaban mi llegada, apreté el paso para entrar como un remolino en la casa.

Tanto Eleazar con Carmen, se quedaron muy quietos al verme.

- tengo que irme Balthazar, pero piensa en lo que te he pedido.. colgo el telefono, antes de dar media vuelta e intentar irse.

- ¿como esta Bal?- pregunte con acidez, dejo de caminar y se giro para quedar de frente a mi.

- no creo que eso te importe- dijo en un tono helado.

-aunque no lo creas, asi es, no quiero lastimarlo, pero no puedo ignorar a mi corazón, Demetri, no es lo que ustedes piensan.

- por favor Tanya, no lo defiendas- el tono de Carmen era serio, frio, me dolía que utilizara para dirigirse a mí.

- se que yo soy la culpable, de todo lo que piensan de el, pero todo ha sido, producto de malos entendidos, jugarretas que el destino nos ha puesto a ambos.

Pude ver en la expresión de ambos, que no me creían.

- está bien si no creen en mi, pero no soy la única que lo piensa, hablen con Edward y con Alice, ellos saben que digo la verdad.

Eleazar, continuo caminando, como si yo no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna, Carmen, había dejado atrás la mascara fría, con la que me observaba desde que llegue.

Cuando estuvimos solas, Carmen pareció, estar mas tranquila, que con Eleazar presente.

-Tya, estás segura de que el no es como nosotros pensamos?- pregunto, ahora con un tono mucho mas cálido.

-claro que lo estoy Carmen, de lo contrario nunca hubiese estado de nuevo con el, se que es dificil de creer, a mi me resultaba imposible, sabia que a pesar de amarlo como nunca e amando a nadie mas, si el fuera en verdad culpable yo no podría perdonarlo.

- no lo se Tya, a veces el amor, no nos deja ver claramente, a nuestro ser amado- Carmen, puso su mano en mi hombro tratando de ayudarme, dándome el apoyo, que ahora necesitaba de ella.

- lo se, te juro que lo se, pero estoy completamente segura de el, se que me ama como yo lo amo a el, lo unico, que lamento, es lastimar a Bal, en el trayecto, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y de verdad, me gustaria no hacerle nada para lastimarlo.

- se que debe ser dificil, Tya, pero si Demetri, en verdad, es tu felicidad, sabes que yo te apoyare-

Me acerque a mi hermana para darle un abrazo, necesitaba sentir su apoyo, el saber que el decidir estar con el ser que amo, no es un error, que a pesar de todo, mi familia, me apoyaría.

- las cosas serán diferentes con Kate y Eleazar, pero nos las arreglaremos- dijo Carmen, en un tono un tanto cómico.

Lo sé pero, con el tiempo todo mejorara. ¿ verdad?- no pude evitar hacer la pregunta, debería ser una afirmación, pero en realidad no estaba segura de que llegara a mejorar, Kate, era muy terca, pero después de todo, había aceptado a Demetri la primera vez.

- lo mejor será que dejes pasar unos días, por el momento Eleazar, se siente de cierta forma traicionado, porque Balthazar es su amigo. Le preocupa, lo que esta situación lo afecte, han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Sabia que Carmen tenia razón, lo mejor, era dejar que el tiempo, tranquilizara un poco a Eleazar, y solo entonces trataría de hablar con el.

Los días pasaron, Demetri se quedo conmigo, y aunque a Carmen, no terminaba de creerle, se porto bien con él, por su lado ella trataba de hacer entender a Eleazar, pero el seguía como al principio, yo solo esperaba que esta situación no se prolongara demasiado.

El momento que más había temido, en los últimos días llego.

Muy temprano en la mañana, recibí una llamada de Balthazar, a pesar, de que sabía, que el momento llegaría, me sentía fatal, al pensar en cómo decirle a Balthazar, que no podía seguir con el.

-Tya, ¿como has estado? me quede preocupado por ti, al dejarte sola- la voz de Bal, era alegre, cada una de sus palabras, hacían que me sintiera aun peor, el se preocupaba por mi y yo le había pagado de la peor forma.

- bien Bal,- dije en el tono más normal que pude expresar.

- regreso, en unas horas- explico Bal, - perdón por no haberme comunicado antes, pero estaba muy ocupado- yo deje de prestarle atención, cuando escuche que faltaban horas para tenerlo enfrente, me quede helada, todavía no sabia que hacer, que decirle.

- Tya?- dijo Bal, cuando pasaron unos segundos y no había dicho nada, tal vez acaba de preguntarme algo, pero en el estado en el que estaba no le habia entendido.

- si?-pregunte con voz dudosa.

- segura que estas bien. te noto distraída, - su voz ahora era de alarma.

- estoy bien, es solo que me distraje, perdón- dije rápidamente, lo menos que quería era preocuparlo.

- te veo en unas horas, te quiero- dijo antes de colgar.

Tenia que pensar rápido.

Llame a Carmen, si alguien podía ayudarme, esa era ella.

- voy en seguida.- dijo en cuanto le explique la situación.

Ambas creíamos que lo mejor, era que Demetri no estuviera presente, así que en cuanto regreso, le explique las circunstancias, al principio creí que tal vez tomaría a mal, mis comentarios, pero con el escaso tiempo que tenia, no había lugar para la diplomacia, sin embargo, el comprendió, que era algo que necesitaba hacer yo sola, y que su presencia, podría solo complicar las cosas, Balthazar, merecía que yo le diera la cara por mis acciones, y no debía restregarle mi amor por otro.

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse, escuche un auto detenerse en la entrada de la casa, cada musculo en mi cuerpo de contrajo a causa de los nervios.

Pude escuchar las pisadas, de Balthazar, al subir los escalones del Porche.

-Tya- su expresión era radiante, en cuanto me vio.

Avanzo los escasos metros que nos separaban, en una fracción de segundo.

Me abrazo con fuerza, yo el correspondí el abrazo, pero cuando intento besarme, no se lo permití.

- que pasa?- dijo extrañado.

Me libero de su férreo abrazo, para observarme de pies a cabeza, su actitud cambio, al ver mi postura incomoda, y mi expresión, que sin duda, no era la que él esperaba.

- Tya, por favor habla- el tono alarmado con el que me hablaba, era demasiado, no quería dañarlo, pero no podía seguir callada.

- tengo que decirte algo- mi voz, era una mezcla extra de tristeza y dolor.

Balthazar, solo me observaba esperando, que continuara, hablando.

- durante tu ausencia, han pasado, algunas cosas, te juro, que nunca pensé que pasarían, nunca quise lastimarte- mi voz, ahora era más una súplica impregnada del dolor y la vergüenza que sentía.

- que hiciste Tya?- pregunto alarmado Bal, supe que su alarma, era mas por preocupación por mi que por cualquier otra cosa, y eso hacía que la culpa fuese aun mayor.

- en la boda de Kate, me entere de algunas cosas, que nunca creí que pudieran ser, lo cierto, es que esa noche mi vida cambio en muchos sentidos.

- pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- pregunto Bal.  
- Mucho,- conteste viendo a los ojos- porque gracias a los descubrimientos de aquella noche, no se si pueda seguir habiendo un nosotros- dije en tono triste.

La sorpresa era palpable en su semblante, después de unos segundos su expresión paso a ser cautelosa, y un mínimo de temor, no entendía el porqué, pero este no era un buen momento para indagar..

- Tya,¿ que fue lo que descubriste?- pregunto.

Le conté todos lo sucedido esa noche, como me entere de la verdad

Cuando termine de confesarle, lo que Demetri me habia explicado esa noche, y como Edward y Alice, sabian que las palabras de el eran ciertas, ahora venia la parte mas dificil, decirle toda la verdad.

- Tanya- dijo Bal, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- se que lo amaste mucho, pero nadie te ha amado como yo, por favor, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo.

No podía sostenerle la mirada, yo sabia que el me amaba, la cuestión era que yo no lo amaba como el se merecia que lo hiciera.

- Tengo que decirte algo mas- dije retirando sus manos de mi rostro.

- nunca quise herirte, por favor créeme cuando te digo esto, pero se que cuando sepas lo que hice, sabrás por que no podemos seguir juntos- explique- durante los días que no estuviste, Demetri, vino a verme.

- Tya- dijo Bal.- no quiero saber lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, por favor, intentemos que lo nuestro funcione.

- lo siento Bal, pero no creo que funcione, en verdad me gustaria amarte tanto como lo amo a el- pude ver que mis palabras lo herian, pero debia ser sincera, el se merecia que lo fuera.- pero no es asi, te aprecio, eres muy importante para mi, has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido, pero no puedo obligar a mi corazón a quererte, de otra forma.

Otra vez Balthazar, estuvo a centímetros de mi, pero esta vez no espero a mi reacción, poso sus firmes labios en los míos antes de que pudiera, negarme al beso.

Su beso estaba impregnado de pasión , trataba de transmitir, el amor que sentía, no era desagradable, pero sabía que no podía corresponderle de la misma manera, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, tratando así de despertar la pasión que el conocía en mi, pero no podía.

Mi amor y mis besos, ya no le pertenecían, de manera, firme, pero amable, me separe de el, pude ver la frustración atravesar sus facciones, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Un torbellino de emociones pasaba por mi mente, liberada por que al fin conocía el rumbo tomaría a partir de ahora, triste… por Bal, culpable, porque mi felicidad, dañara a terceros, preocupada, por las reacciones de Kate y Garret.

Sabia que era la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado, pero eso no quería decir que el saber que para conseguir la felicidad completa, me faltaba recorrer caminos, que para mi aun eran inciertos.

Me reconfortaba, el saber que Demetri estaría a mi lado, y que esta vez seria para siempre, podía soportar todo, si tenia la absoluta certeza de que el estaría conmigo.

CONTINUARA...


	17. Chapter 17

Holaaa muchas muchas gracias a quien me lea…. Me acerco al capitulo en el que trabajo actualmente, ya saben un review y actualizo…. Mil gracias Eli mMsen, por tus fieles reviews….

Un saludo

Isa

Capitulo XVII

Contaba de cierto modo, con el que Kate y Garret, se enteraran de todo, cuando la situación ya estuviese bajo control, pero no lo fue , si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre cuan rápido vuelan las malas noticias, se despejaron, cuando vi entrar a una furiosa Kate.

Yo sabia que ella no lo tomaría diplomáticamente, después de todo, nunca quiso a Demetri, y digamos que Balthazar, ya era como un hermano para ella.

- Tanya, dime que no es cierto que estas de nuevo con ese idiota?-pregunto furiosa.

A sus espaldas, estaba Garret, pude ver que el no me juzgaba, siempre había sido mas comprensivo que Kate, en toda esta situación.

- Kate, tranquilízate, o no te responderé nada- dije de forma terminante,

Estaba un poco harte de tener siempre que aguantar sus desplantes, sabia que no habia actuado de la mejor manera, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar las malas formas de Kate.

- Tya, contestame- dijo con el mismo tono.

- no Kate, acaso no hable claro, no contestare nada, hasta que cambies ese tono conmigo, soy tu hermana, pero no estoy como para aguantar tu humor.- dije cada vez mas enojada.

- perdóname, si no vengo, a felicitarte por la idioteces que cometes hermanita, pero acabo de truncar mi luna de miel, por ti, para saber que demonios te sucede.- dijo Kate, en todo acido.

- pues yo no te pedi nada, puedes regresar a tu maravillosa luna de miel, no pedi tu ayuda, y mira que no es precisamente ayuda lo que me estas dando- le replique en el mismo tono que ella empleaba para conmigo.

-ya esta bien chicas, no deben enfrentarse asi- la voz de Garrret, era tranquila, aun asi no tuvo el efecto que el deseaba.

- resulta, que no podia creer que fueras tan imbécil, hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos, - dijo Kate, con el tono mas frio que fue capaz de emplear.

- en todo caso, es mi decisión ¿no?- pregunte mordazmente.

En el momento en el que ella iba a responder, Demetri entro rápidamente en la casa, para situarse junto a mi, me relaje un poco al verlo y sentirlo cerca, aunque el tenerlo enfrente fue lo peor que a Kate pudo ocurrirle.

- ¿estás bien?-pregunto tiernamente, asentí, mientras el ponía una de sus manos sobre mi cintura.

La mirada de Kate, no era solo de furia, había algo mas en sus ojos, tal vez, decepción, sabía que se sentía herida, y pensaba que en verdad era la mas idiota del planeta, al estar de nuevo con Demetri, tuve que recordarme que ella no conocía la verdad, pero cada mirada de odio dirigida a el me dolia, sobre todo si venían de mi hermana.

- Kate, escúchame- pedi en un tono mas cálido.

- No, Tya, ya se cuál es tu decisión, has lo que te plazca- dijo antes de salir rápidamente de la casa.

-Kateee- grite, tratando de hacer que se detuviera, ella tenia que saberlo todo, y si después de eso, ella aun no entendía el por que de mi decisión, seria cosa de ella, pero yo sabría, que habia tratado de arreglar las cosas.

A pesar de mis fuertes gritos, Kate me ignoro, trate de seguirla, pero Garret me lo impidió.

- no Tya, déjala que se tranquilice un poco, yo intentare hablar con ella.

Garret desapareció, justo por donde Kate, lo habia hecho.

- no puedo creer, que esto este pasando- dije

Demetri se acerco a mi tomándome en sus brazos, el sentirlo cerca siempre, me ayudaba.

- no te preocupes, a la larga ella lo entenderá.- su voz era tranquila, su aliento rosaba suavemente la piel en mi cuello, sentí, cada célula en mi cobrar vida.

- gracias- dije antes de darle un fugaz beso, lo que menos quería es que Kate, nos viera demasiado románticos.

Me separe un poco de el.

- sabes cual es la peor parte?-pregunte indecisa.

-¿Cuál?- inquirió, dando me un ligero abrazo.

- que a pesar de todo, yo sabia cual seria su reaccion, nuestra relación, se ha venido deteriorado, mucho en los últimos tiempos, nunca habia tenido tantos altercados con ella, y me duelen, cada uno de ellos.

Al expresar mis temores en voz alta, cualquier fantasía evocada por mi mente en la que podía negarme la existencia de cualquier distanciamiento con mi hermana, la única familia que me queda., fue rota como una delicada burbuja, trayendo consigo una realidad que me negaba a creer.

A pesar de su abrazo, me estremecí ante el desolador panorama.

-No pienses en eso, Kate entenderá- tomo mi cara entre sus manos, haciendo a si que mi ojos se perdieran en el dorado de los suyos.- si tu quieres, puedo intentar hablar con ella y explicarle las circunstancias.-

- no serviría de nada, ella no entendería, o no te creería.

Me aferre a sus brazos, pues estar en ellos, me tranquilizaba.

- resolveremos esto juntos- dijo mientras yo acurrucaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

Pasaron casi dos dias, para que pudiera hablar con Kate, ella seguia enojada, pero Garret habia logrado persuadirla, para que hablara conmigo.

- di lo que tengas que decir Tya.- su tono era frio, como si lo que yo pudiera decir, fuese una perdida de tiempo.

- solo pido que no me interrumpas, hasta que termine de contar la historia, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunte algo insegura, la conocía demasiado bien, sabia que la paciencia, no era su fuerte.

- esta bien- acordó con el mismo tono.

-Kat, el no es lo que piensas- comencé, pude ver que tenía un argumento en contra de mi afirmación, alze una mano, a manera de recordatorio, relajo su postura que segundos antes era tensa.

- el nos conocio, como humanas- pude ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Kate.- tambien conocio a nuestra madre,y a ese ser que cambio para siempre nuestras existencias.

- ese niño nos cambio a todos incluyéndolo a el.

La mirada de Kate, me taladraba, sabia que estaba a punto de explotar y decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente al escuchar mis explicaciones, asi que me apresure para terminar lo mas rapido posible.

- mientras nuestra madre, cuidaba de ese ser, Demetri y su familia humana, clamaban venganza, por el rapto de su pequeño hermano.

-hermano- dijo kate, casi para si misma.

Pude ver un brillo extraño en su mirada y continúe mi relato antes de que algo sucediera.

-Varios miembros de la familia, murieron en el intento de venganza, solo Demetri sobrevivió, por decirlo de algún modo, aunque para hacerlo , fue convertido en aquello que habia traido las desgracias a su familia, lo entiendes Kat?- pregunte, ansiosa, no me gustaba el brillo en sus ojos.

No contesto, a si que continúe.

- no fue totalmente su culpa lo ocurrido, recuerda como nos sentimos después de la muerte de Irina, la venganza, parecía lo único capaz de tranquilizar un poco la tortura de la perdida.

-recuerdas la furia, con la queríamos acabar con sus asesinos, de no haber sido por Carlisle, nosotras hubiéramos muerto esa tarde al igual qUE Irina- sentia un punzante dolor en el pecho al recordar la muerte de mi hermana.

- tienes razòn Tya, pero nosotras no nos convertimos en asesinas, el si lo hizo y por décadas, después de matar a nuestra madre estuvo aliado con los Vulturis, y no creo que su forma de vida, haya sido distinta a toda la guardia Vulturi..

Sabia que su argumento era válido, pero ella no sabia todo, al menos no todavía.

- lo se Kate, pero déjame terminar por favor hay muchas cosas mas.- la expresion de Kate era mas tranquila, sabia que no seria facil borrar la imagen que tenia de Demetri, pero al menos ella sabria toda la verdad.

- después de que efectuó su venganza, en realidad no tenia muchas opciones, o seguia con los vulturis o vagaba por el mundo, el no tenia a nadie , como te he dicho el era el único de su familia que logro sobrevivir, el ya sentia algo por mi, pero sabia que yo no podria aceptar nada con el , por lo ocurrido con nuestra madre..

- asi que decidió seguir siendo un asesino, en vez de tratar de ser una mejor clase de persona, no matando a inocentes- dijo mordazmente Kate.

- por favor Kate, nosotras mismas no supimos que camino era el correcto hasta bastante tiempo después de entrar en las filas de los inmortales- le replique.

- tienes razón, pero lo logramos, Tya por favor date cuenta, el mato a nuestra madre, tal vez podría llegar a entender sus motivos, pero y lo ocurrido con Irina, eso fue mucho tiempo después, no podía seguir siendo parte de su venganza, porque tanto tu como yo nunca le hicimos nada, ni siquiera supimos de la existencia de ese niño hasta que los vulturis llegaron por el.

- lo se Kate, pero sabemos lo que Chelsea es capaz de hacer, el propio Eleazar nos lo ha comentado.-

- si, pero tambien gracias a Eleazar sabemos que Chelsea no puede romper los verdaderos lazos de amor.

- pero el no tenia a nadie a quien amar, o al menos aguien que le correspondiera, conmigo no tenía ninguna esperanza no lo entiendes Kate, olvídate de que se trata de Demetri, veelo como si fuera cualquier otro, trata de entenderlo te lo pido como tu hermana, por favor, el es mi felicidad, pero no quiero ser feliz a costa de mi relación contigo, he perdido mas seres queridos de los que puedo soportar, necesito que tu me apoyes en esto.

Mi voz sonaba rota, porque sentia dentro de mi que Kate no cambiaria de opinión, no podría seguir a mi corazón, si al hacerlo eso me distanciada de mi hermana, ella es mi familia, habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas, no sabria como enfrentarme al mundo yo sola.

- lo siento Tya, pero no puedo entenderlo, al menos no ahora, lo único que pienso al verlo es en Irina, y como te vi sufrir por su culpa, tu sabes que nosotros no olvidamos fácilmente y ahora no puedo verlo como algo mas que el maldito que solo nos ha hecho daño.- la voz de Kate era dura y suave a la vez, sabia que era dificil para ella.

Yo la entendía por que en un principio era lo unico que yo podia ver en el, pero sabia que ella no cambiaria de opinión y eso hacia que mi corazón se rompiera en pedazos, por un lado ella era mi hermana, pero por otro nunca habia amado a nadie como amaba a Demetri, el era como un complemento para mi, que había estado incompleta por mucho tiempo, ahora no sabía si podria regresar a mi existencia vacía, después de haber conocido el amor, la pasión y el deseo que vivi con Demetri.

- de verdad lo siento Tanya, quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, te quiero hermana, pero esto me rebasa- Kate se acerco a mi para darme un fuerte abrazo.

Nos quedamos asi un buen rato, no queria separarme de ella, por que al hacerlo sentia que perderia gran parte de mi, sabia que al alejarnos nunca volveríamos a ser las mismas.

- te quiero Tya- fue lo unico que dijo antes de liberarse de mi abrazo y perderse en la espesura del bosque.

No sabia que hacer, me sentia muy mal, nunca me habia distancio asi de Kate, y tenia miedo de perderla para siempre, no queria pensar en como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Vague por el bosque esperando a que el dolor se fuera, pero era inutil, sabia que no se iria.

Llevaba unas horas contemplando el cielo, tumbada en la helada nieve cuando Demetri llego junto a mi.

-Tya- dijo justo antes de rodearme con sus brazos.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacia me aferre a el, con la partida de Kate sabia que el era lo unico que me quedaba, y por nada en el mundo queria perderlo.

El solo me sujeto fuertemente, no dijo nada, pero pude sentir su apoyo, a pesar del dolor por la perdida una parte de mi se sitio reconfortada por estar con el.

-Tanya, estas segura de tu decision?-pregunto Demetri el tono de su voz era grave, extremadamente serio.

- claro que lo estoy- dije algo confundida

- no me gusta verte asi, tal vez esto no es lo mejor para ti, no puedo permitir que por mi culpa sufras asi-

mi cabeza continuaba sobre su pecho, pero cuando intui el rumbo de sus palabras busque sus ojos.

- no sigas por favor- le pedi con voz suave, pero decidida.

-pero Tya- replico Demetri.

- pero nada, me duele el distanciamiento con mi hermana, pero no quiero perderte a ti también, por favor no hablamos de esto- le dije mientras hundia mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

La tristeza no se fue de mi en las siguientes 3 semanas, pero el tener cerca a Demetri la hacia soportable, en estas semanas solo habia recibido una llamada de Kate y no vi ningun indicio que me permitiera pensar que las cosas podian mejorar, aun asi no podia aceptar del todo la situación, me negaba a creer que esta seria el fin en la relación con mi hermana, algo tenia que idear para que Kate aceptara a Demetri o que por lo menos tolerara su presencia.

Continuara…..


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, pues buenas madrugadas(aquí en este preciso instante son las 4:03 am) aquí les dejo el capitulo 18, es algo distinto, es contado por Kate, es para poner en orden algunas cosillas…espero les guste…**

**Les comento, soy una persona q tiene mucho tiempo libre(ya Sali de vacaciones) y ps ****Me aburro verdad…(aunque debería seguirle escribiendo, pero ps no me llega la inspiración) asi que si les gustan los fotomontajes( de lo que sea) namas me dicen y nos ponemos en contacto jajajaja y les hago uno :D pondré en mi imagen de perfil(avatar o como se llame) un foto montaje que me hize con Peter Facinelli (mi NovioSuegro Carlisle) si alguien gusta uno, me deja un review(comentando el cap tambn please) y ps nos ponemos en contacto..**

**Después de mi letania, solo una cosa mas, me queda solo un capitulo escrito, lo demás estaba bajo llave en algún rincón de mi cerebro…se aceptan sugerencias q quieren que pase? Déjenme dicho en los reviews :D bueno ahora sii**

**Un saludo**

**Isa**

* * *

**Capitulo 18 desde el punto de vista de Kate.**

Me sentia traicionada, no podia dar credito a lo que habia pasado, una cosa era haberlo oido de los labios de Eleazar, pero al verlo con mis propios ojos, fue demaciado, por mas que Tanya quisiera disculparlo el es y siempre sera un asesino, que no descanzo hasta que me dejo sin nada, primero mi madre, despues Irina y aunque Tanya no ha muerto, su traicion duele como la muerte.

Calmate Kat- decia Garret, pero me era imposible, el enojo era lo unico que me protegia del dolor, es mas facil odiar que extrañar y en este momento odiar era lo mas sencillo de hacer.

-No puedo, es que no lo creo, despues de todo lo que pasamos juntas, me parece irreal que lo halla tirado todo por la borda, y por el ser que nos destruyo no una si no dos veces.- le dije, con cada plabra me enojaba mas.

Pasaron un par de semanas y no hize absolutamente nada por contactarme con Tanya, ella habia tomado una desicion, ahora debia vivir con ella.

-Kate, debes hablar con ella-me decia Garret, sabia que lo hacia para ayudarme, pero mi testarudes podia mas.

-No lo hare- las palabras salieron duras de mi boca, nos encontrabamos en Polonia, cerca de Alemania, en los limites de lo que hace decadas era la union sovietica, a unos kilometros al norte estaba el pueblo en el que habia crecido como humana, en Moscù la gran ciudad Rusa fue donde renaci como inmortal, aun recuerdo las grandes extenciones de nieve que la siberia nos mostraba, es un escenario hermoso, pero tambien muy cruel, en mis años de humanda no habia nada a lo que se le temiera mas que a esa solitaria extencion de tierras..

-nunca debes entrar ahi-decia mi madre cuando era pequeña, esta es una de las pocas memorias humanas que aun conservo- las personas que entraron jamas pudieron regresar- tal vez el motivo del recuerdo, es por el temor de perderme y quedarme sola, no volver a ver a mi familia, era una pura ironia que estando a kilometros de mi actual hogar, hubiera perdido todo lo que una vez tuve pavor a perder.

-Esta bien no insitire-acordo mi ahora esposo- pero por favor trata de distraerte esta es nuestra luna de miel y no quiero verte asi.

Tenia razon, este deberia ser un viaje lleno de felicidad, despues de todo, el estaba y estaria por siempre conmigo.

Me gire para quedar de frente, justo en el dorado de sus ojos, senti como mis temores se desvanecian, trataria de disfrutar cada segundo de este viaje, ya enfrentaria mis problemas cuando llegara la hora de volver a la realidad.

Recorrimos gran parte de Rusia, en especial las poblaciones en las que habia estado cuando vivia en mi pais natal, algunas ya no tenian el mismo nombre, unas incluso habian crecido estrepitosamente hasta que ahora eran parte de las ciudades mas importantes en el pais.

-Hola Kate- me saludo efusivamente Tanya, al otro lado del telefono , despues de la insistencia de Garret habia accedido a llamarle.

-Hola Tya- mi voz sonaba seca, supe que ella lo noto, por que sus siguientes palabras fueron emitidas en un tono mucho menos entusiasta.

- gracias por llamar, llevo dias queriendo comunicarme, pero no sabia si era un buen momento.- su voz parecia apagarse despues de cada palabra

- fue lo mejor- me dolia, que nuestra conversacion fuera tan fria, era como si hablara con una desconociada, no con mi hermana.

El silencio cayo en la linea de telefono, sabia que mi respuesta la habia dejado sin palabras, si Irina aun estuviera con nosotras, ella habria hecho el ambiente mas ligero con un broma y probablente nuestras diferencias se hubieran arreglado, el pensar en mi hermana muerta solo hizo mas acido mi tono, por que me recordo el por que no podia hablar con Tanya, al menos no como soliamos hablar.

- como estan las cosas en Denali? - pregunte mas hosca de lo que pretendia

- igual, Eleazar se niega a hablarme- no continuo hablando, esta platica se hacia cada vez mas incomoda, asi que decidi terminarla.

- me tengo que ir- dije rapidamente.

-Espera Kat- dijo

- dime-

- te extraño, y espero que algun dia puedas aceptar la situacion, se que no sera pronto, pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, yo estoy aqui para ti.

Se me encongio el corazon al escucharla, sabia que era cierto, ella siempre estuvo ahi para mi, y escucharla me hizo reflexionar, sobre que estaba haciendole, mas alla de Demetri, ella es mi hermana y siempre me a apoyado en todo, y no sabia si ahora que ella realmente nesecitaba de mi, yo le estaba dando la espalda.

Mi reflexion, me dejo en silencio por demasiado tiempo, cuando reaccione y quize decirle que habia sido la mas imbecil de todas las hermanas ella ya habia colgado.

- Que estoy haciendo?- me pregunte frustrada, no entedia como podia haber sido tan ciega, mas alla del malestar que me provocaba el ver a Demetri, ella sufria por mi actitud, y eso no podia dejas que continuara pasando.

- debemos regresar- le dije seria a Garret, el parecio entenderme a la perfeccion.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano verias mejor las cosas- dijo mientras me capturaba en un tierno abrazo.

Nuestro viaje de regreso se prolongo mas de lo esperado, por que nos encontramos con alguien inesperado y en una situacion en la que nunca crei encontrarlo ,el sentimiento de culpa que sentia por mi conducta hacia Tanya, se volvio cada vez mas grande cuando vi la realidad de Balthazar, era el lobo con piel de oveja.

llegando a la frontera entre España y Francia Garret y yo decidimos pasar la noche en una posada que encontramos en el camino, desidimos viajar por tierra por que, aunque mi desicion de arreglar las cosas era firme, debia hacerme a la idea de ver a Demetri.

Estando en la posada, escuchamos rumores, sobre desapariciones en una pequeña poblacion vecina, al parecer algunos lugareños decia que una criatura que habitaba en los bosques era quien raptaba a las mujeres de sus lechos, por las historias que se oian tanto Garret como yo persivimos que era uno de los nuestros.

tratariamos de localizarlo y explicarle que no llamara tanto la atencion o la guardia Vulturi, pronto vendria por el.

pasamos dos dias tratando de encontrarlo. cuando lo vi, supe que no era su culpa, parecia ser muy joven tal vez unos 17 o 18 años, en cuanto nos vio parecio sorprenderse.

Era un Neofito, una reciente adquisicion a las lineas de los inmotales, pero no parecia saber lo que le habia ocurrido, sus ojos iban de Garret a mi, y la sorpresa era clara en su rostro.

-Debes ser mas cuidadoso,- dije en el tono mas dulce que era capaz de evocar- nosotros no te haremos daño, pero hay quienes si lo haran si continuas llamando tanto la atencion.

Quines sont?- dijo en un perfecto frances, que lamentablemente no entedia.

C 'est les gentils, ne crains pas que nous ne nuira pas- dijo Garret en un frances casi tan perfecto como el de nuestro espectador

hablas frances?-pregunte extrañada, nunca le habia preguntado.

-cuando vives como nomada por mas de un siglo, debes aprender idiomas- dijo en tono divertido, al ver mi cara de sorpresa

-creo que me case con un estuche de monerias- dije en el mismo tono divertido.

sommes-nous?- pregunto el joven cada vez mas contrariado.

mon nom est Garret et elle est ma femme Kate, sont des vampires comme votre- contesto

Garret vio mi completa cara incognita y explico.

- El me ha preguntado que somos, le he dicho que somos vampiros que tu eres mi esposa.

En serio habia dicho eso?, en definitiva los idiomas no eran para mi.

Vampires, vous êtes des amis de l'habit noir- agrego el muchacho.

la expresion de Garret cambio drasticamente, algo de lo que habia dicho el joven, lo habia preocupado.

- que dijo?- pregunte alarmanda

- Creo que los vulturis ya estan en la zona , debemos irnos, si ellos estan aqui ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo, - el tono de Garret, era de pesar, aunque no conocieramos a este joven, sabiamos lo que le esperaba y no podiamos evitar sentir pena por su destino.

vous fuyez à partir d'ici aussi vite que possible, celles de robes noires ne sont pas des amis, aller à un autre endroit et non pas d'attirer l'attention, est le seul conseil que je peux donner- dijo velozmente Garret.

- le he dicho que se valla lo mas pronto que pueda y que no llame la atencion,- me explico

el pobre chico dio la medi vuelta para huir, pero era demasiado tarde, de la espesura del bosque saliero cuatro figuras encapuchadas, uno era Felix lo reconoci enseguida por su gran tamaño muy parecido al de Emmett, las dos figuras mas pequeñas eran Alec y Jane, la cuarta fue una completa sorpresa para mi, no esperaba volver a verlo y menos portando la capa que lo identificaba como parte de la guardia.

Balthazar, con la capa oscura y los ojos carmesi, me observaba con frialdad, no podia creer que a quien habia considerado mi hermano, fuera en realidad parte de la guardia.

Continuara...

* * *

**pd: mis intentos de traduccion al frances, son gracias a la magia de google...:D**

**dejen review una pobre jovencita (21 años no son nada vdd U.u jajajaja) se los pide :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí el capitulo 19, es lo ultimo ultimoo q tengo escrito….estaba pensando hacer un capitulo de Balthazar, pero no se…dejan sus opiniones por favoooor..!

Un saludo

Isa

Capitulo XIX desde el punto de vista de Tanya..

Al colgar el teléfono, me sentí desolada, al parecer el tiempo no había hecho mejoras en mi relación con Kate, en mi cabeza se repetían las frías palabras, el tono gélido con el que conversamos.

Tya- no te preocupes, ella recapacitara- decía Carmen, que había escuchado la llamada.

-No lo se Carmen, nunca nos habíamos distanciado tanto, pasaron tres semanas y la platica que tuvimos hoy no creo que ayude mucho a nuestro acercamiento.

Entro Eleazar en la habitación, tenía una expresión preocupada, eso me alarmo, me puse en pie rápidamente.

-¿Que sucede?- no hize caso al que el aun estuviera enojado conmigo, no me importaba algo me decía que algo grabe estaba pasando.

-Alice acaba de llamar- contesto rápidamente, al parecer a el también se me había olvidado el enojo.

- ¿Que vio?- pregunto Carmen.  
- Tanya, necesito que lo tomes con calma- dijo Eleazar, sentí un estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

-Habla de una vez, por favor- dije en tono suplicante miles de fatídicos escenarios pasaron por mi mente.

-se trata de Kate, -mis rodillas se debilitaron apenas tuve tiempo de sentarme en el sofá- al parecer Alice vio un ataque en su contra, pero no sabe si este ya ocurrió o esta por ocurrir, debemos localizar a Kate- termino de decir Eleazar

No lo podía creer a ella no podía pasarle nada era lo único que me quedaba, no podía soportar el perderla a ella también.

Demetri.- dije en cuanto lo vi entrar, su expresión cambio al ver mi rostro estaba segura que era una mascara de pura tristeza.

¿Qué ocurre? alarmado- ¿Qué le hicieron?- expreso fieramente hacia Carmen y Eleazar.

-No me han hecho nada, dije rápidamente. – Se trata de Kate, esta en peligro Alice lo vio en un de sus visiones.

¿Saben en donde esta? Pregunto Demetri

- No, ella no me lo dijo – mi voz sonaba cada vez más triste.  
- No te preocupes Tya, yo la encontrare- dijo rápidamente Demetri abrazándome tiernamente.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose, buscando la esencia de mi hermana, esperaba que de verdad pudiera encontrarla.

Después de unos 10 minutos de expectación, Demetri pareció salir del trance.

Kate esta bien al menos por ahora, esta cerca de España, debemos ir por ella, detecte la presencia de la guardia, así que debemos apresurarnos. Explico Demetri.

De acuerdo, en menos de 10 minutos estábamos listos para irnos.

Yo voy con ustedes - dijo Eleazar-

No puedo pedirte eso – dije rápidamente, sabía que era extremadamente peligroso, no podía arriesgar así a mis seres queridos

Tu no me lo estas pidiendo Tya, pero Kate es de la familia no podemos dejarla a su suerte.

Esta bien, de verdad no se que haría sin ustedes.

De camino al aeropuerto le hablamos a los Cullen para explicarles la situación, tanto Carlisle , Emmett, Jasper y Edward decidieron acompañarnos, por un lado quería salvar a mi hermana, y estaba totalmente agradecida por que me dieran su ayuda, pero no podía dejar mis temores atrás, algo me decía que las cosas podían salir fatales para nosotros.

Nuestro vuelo salía desde Toronto hasta Toulouse, con escala en Londres, el viaje era de 10 horas, muy largas y tortuosas, pero no había de otra, era el medio mas rápido, con cada segundo la incertidumbre me mataba.

Llegamos a Toulouse, de nuevo Demetri se concentro para localizar a Kate, esta vez fue mucho mas rápido nos dijo que estaba en Le Fousseret una pequeña aldea a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Llegamos a la aldea, todo parecía normal una pequeña y pintoresca aldea francesa, la principal actividad era el campo, aun se podían ver carretas en las calles, algo realmente extraño en este siglo, en Rusia cuando era humana era cosa diaria encontrar varias carretas, pero desde que me mude a Denalli muy pocas veces volví a ver una.

Sentí la nostalgia de mi hogar en Rusia, todo parecía muy fácil cuando era una simple humana, mi vida era mucho menos complicada,

Demetri nos guio hacia las afueras del pueblo, cerca de las montañas.  
-¿Que sientes?- pregunte en cuando Demetri se quedo quieto en un solo lugar, observe a Edward y los demás para saber si ellos habían detectado algo, yo no había percibido nada, pero tal vez era por los nervios.

-Están cerca – dijo Demetri, en el tono mas bajo que pudo, de repente yo también lo escuche, eran pisadas procedente justo enfrente de nosotros, se acercaban rápidamente.

De entre los arboles salieron cuatro figuras encapuchadas, reconocía a tres, las dos mas pequeñas eran sin duda Alec y Jane, detrás de ellos venia Félix con su imponente musculatura que a pesar de la capa sobrasaría.

La cuarta silueta, era un tanto extraña, pero note que tanto como Edward y Demetri pusieron mas atención a la cuarta persona, con forme se acercaban, la sorpresa fue superando a los nervios, era Balthazar, vestido con las capaz característica de la guardia, con la mirada carmesí, y el desprecio en las facciones.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, que hacia Balthazar aquí, nunca me hubiera imaginado que el era parte de ellos, al parecer yo era un imán para la Guardia Vulturi…

Di unos pasos al frente esperando que llegaran, Demetri trato de detenerme, pero la sorpresa daba paso al enojo, no podía creer que el le hiciera algo a Kate, que siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, así que me zafe de su abrazo y corrí hacia Balthazar, quería que el me lo dijera de frente

-Tanyaaaa- oí gritar a Demetri, pero no le hice caso, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- Donde esta Kate?- pregunte a Balthazar, no me importo que Jane , Alec y Félix estuvieran presentes, necesitaba saber como estaba mi hermana.  
- No lo se- dijo fríamente . por alguna razón, se negó a verme a los ojos,  
- - como puedes estar aquí, con ellos- le grite.  
-No veo por que debería de importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, dejaste perfectamente claro que tu y yo no somos nada, no lo recuerdas Tya- dijo en tono mordaz

Retrocedí ante la fiereza de sus ojos, era un Bal completamente diferente a lo que yo conocía, me pregunte si no había sido una ciega todo el tiempo que estuve con el, tal vez la falta que me hacia el sentirme amada me hizo ignorar las claras señales de que el en verdad no era quien decía ser.

- Siento mucho como termino lo nuestro.- le dije mucho mas tranquila- pero eso no justifica que ataquen a Kate, ella no ha hecho nada.  
- Te equivocas- contesto Jane- tu hermana trato de intervenir en nuestra  
- tarea, se opuso a que la justicia se efectuara.

Sentí un estremecimiento, las palabras de Jane me hicieron pensar en el peor de los escenarios, no eso no podía pasa, a Kate no.  
-Donde esta Kate – grite desesperada, Jane puso su sonrisa burlona, fue mas de lo que podía soportar, me lance a ella aunque sabia que era inútil.

Antes de dar un paso, el dolor me paralizo, lo único que veía era el rojo carmesí de los ojos de Jane, escuche el grito de Demetri, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Caí al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, escuche como empezaba la batalla.

Algo paso, de repente el dolor ceso, no podía sentir nada, era como si estuviera en algún sitio donde simplemente no pasaba nada.

Continuaraaa...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

Bueno pues años, siglos sin subír capitulo, la verdad es que no pensaba terminarlo, pero curioseando en la compu encontré esto y como que me entraron ganas de seguirlo, comenten si les parece el capitulo, si quieren saber el final me dejan un review y juro terminarlo.

Muchas gracias por leerme aunque halla sido una mala escritora y apenas este subiendo algo…

**Desde el punto de vista de Demetri.**

Llegamos a Le Fousseret, sentía el peligro muy cerca, sabia que las cosas no terminarían bien, lo que mas me tenia preocupado era Tanya, no quería que nada la lastimara menos ahora que al fin podíamos estar juntos, pero no podía impedirle el venir, después de todo se trataba de su hermana.

-Aun no logro escuchar nada- me dijo Edward

-Pero están cerca los percibo- fue mi contestación

Nos alejamos de la civilización, las montañas era la ubicación mas segura, para los acontecimientos que sin duda sucederían.

Su esencia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte sabia que era cuestión de segundos, el verlos.

De entre los árboles salieron, pero no venia Kate o Garret con ellos, algo que me desconcertó yo había sentido la esencia de ambos.

En las filas enemigas pude ver el asombro de Félix, el gesto petulante de Jane, y el habitual desinterés de Alec.

Trataba de encontrar alguna debilidad en su formación, sabia que aunque Félix era mi amigo, el era fiel a la Guardia, trataría por todos los menos no dañarlo, esperaba que el tuviera la misma consideración con nosotros, por que nada me impediría el proteger a Tanya

Al ver al cuarto integrante en su filas me imagine lo que pasaría, trate de detenerla.

Tanyaaaaa- grite desesperado, tenia que actuar rápido, no podía dejarla en manos de ellos.

Lo que mas temía paso Jane posó la mirada en Tanya, el agonizante dolor que sentía a causa de la visión de Jane, la tiro al suelo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude, Félix trato de detenerme, pero lo esquive con facilidad mi objetivo era Jane, hacia tiempo había descubierto que gracias a mi don era capaz de oponer un pequeño escudo a su don, solo duraba unos segundos, pero eran los que necesitaba, solo eso.

Emmett se encargo de Félix, yo seguí adelante Carlisle trato de distraer a Alec, pero en cuestión de segundos lo paralizo,

Edward, se encargo de Balthazar.

Corrí hacia Jane y la tome, por el cuello.

suéltala- exigí

Con gusto- dijo sarcásticamente Jane, parecía que el ser vencida no era de su agrado,

Tanya se relajo en el suelo, solo para un segundo después quedar completamente inmóvil.

Voltee instintivamente hacia Alec, tenia los ojos en ella, sentí la ira inundar mi cuerpo, con Jane aun entre mis manos, me acerque a su gemelo, que se veía demasiado confiado, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus poderes no funcionaban conmigo, creo que la ira hacia que el escudo se fortaleciera, tanto Jane como Alec no eran para nada guerreros, nunca habían necesitado serlo, simplemente observaban en las batallas, pero yo no, así que sabia perfectamente como atacarlos, y ellos lo sabían.

Déjala- grite exasperado- después del asombro y el desconcierto dejo de ejercer su don con Tanya, pude relajarme un poco, aunque no debía permitir el bajar la guardia.

Instantes después del ataque Tanya se acerco a mí, podía ver la ira en su mirada, respire profunda y serenamente, Ella se encontraba bien.

¿donde esta mi hermana?- pregunto

Jane la miro con desprecio y sarcasmo solo soltó una ligera risita

¿Estas bien? Pregunte - Un débil si fue la respuesta, la ira hacia de las suyas una vez mas, quería romper el cuello de Jane y Alec necesitaba la venganza, el saber que nunca mas atacarían a mi razón de vida.

Félix continuaba su encuentro con Emmett, presentía que el solo lo prolongaba para no tener que enfrentarse a mí, era algo que nunca olvidaría.

Tanya llego a mi lado con la mirada llena de odio hacia Jane.

-donde esta mi hermana- pregunto

Contesta- ordene a Jane.

No lo se, después de intervenir, los muy cobardes se dieron a la fuga, tratamos de encontrarlos, pero necesitamos volver a volterra, hacia semanas que debíamos estar allá, pero el neófito de este lugar nos tomo mas trabajo del esperado.

-No te creo- le dije poniendo mas fuerza en mis manos.

Es la verdad- dijo Alec.

Altooooo- de los arboles salió Garret, llevando en brazos a Kate que parecía muy débil, Tanya corrió a su encuentro,


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21.**

Mi mundo se estremeció al ver en ese estado a mi hermana, los recuerdos de mi madre e Irina inundaron mi mente.

Kate – dije al acercarme. – háblame, por favor, no me dejes – pedí con la voz rota- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunte a Garret.

El neófito al que tratamos de ayudar le hizo algo- contesto, el dolor era claro en su voz.

Carlisleeeee- grite llamándolo, en segundos estuvo cerca de nosotros.- tuuuuuuuuuuuu- grite con rabia regresando hacia Jane. - ¿Qué sabes sobre el neófito?.

Contéstale – dijo Demetri sujetándola fuertemente del cuello.

No…lo..se- dijo débilmente.

¿Edward?- pregunte, sabiendo que me diría si Jane decía la verdad.

Aro lo quería vivo, no le explico el por que, tal vez sea por el don que posee.- contesto Edward.

Si algo le sucede a Kate ustedes dos desearan la muerte antes de que termine con ustedes – dije con enojo hacia Jane y Alec.

Tanya- dijo Balthazar tratando de acercarse, tanto el como Felix parecían haberse calmado, no consideraban que el que jane y Alec estuvieran en problemas fuese importante para ellos.

Aléjate de mi- gruñí con desprecio.

Me acerque a Kate, era casi imposible de creer verla tan débil, nunca pensé que un vampiro pudiera tener un aspecto tan vulnerable.

¿Qué opinas Carlisle?

Su condición es extraña, no puedo hacer mucho tenemos que saber que es lo que le hizo ese neófito, por lo que puedo ver Kate tiene alguna clase de calor que la inunda por dentro y sabes lo que el fuego nos hace a nosotros.

Tenemos que encontrarlo- dije desesperada. – Kate no voy a permitir que nada te pase, tranquila, este no es el fin.

Entre Emmet, Edward y Demetri amarraron a Jane y Alec a ambos les vendaron los ojos, si Jane no tenia contacto visual su don no era una amenaza lo mismo pasaba con Alec. Aunque a Emmet no le hacia mucha gracia perderse la búsqueda del neófito acepto quedarse a cuidar a los prisioneros.

Felix vendrá con nosotros- dijo Demetri.

¿podemos confiar en el?- pregunte recelosa.

Yo confío en el- contesto.

Esta bien, lo que sea para salvar a Kate.

¿Qué hacemos con Balthazar?- pregunto Edward.

No confío en el, no lo quiero cerca de Kate,

Podría venir con nosotros – dijo Edward.

No – dije seria.

Tanya, no podemos dejarlo ir, Emmett no puede cuidar a los 3 y Carlisle esta atendiendo a Kate.

Y Jasper, el podría vigilarlo.

Si alguien tiene experiencia en combate ese es Jasper- contesto Edward.

Esta bien- acepte de mala gana.

Recorrimos el bosque buscando al Neófito el don de Demetri nos guiaba, después de unas horas lo encontramos, era mas joven de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro me dijo que no estaba habituado a la interacción con otros inmortales.

.- No vamos a hacerte daño – dijo Demetri, al mismo tiempo Jasper trataba de alcanzarlo con su poder, para tranquilizarlo. Un gruñido fue la respuesta del joven.

Lentamente me acerque a el, no había tiempo que perder, Kate no resistiría mucho, si queríamos saber que hacia su poder, debía acercarme

Tanya NOOO –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Los ignore mientras seguía mi camino, los ojos carmesí del neófito se posaron en mi, la sorpresa se reflejaba en ellos, levante mis manos en un gesto de rendición.

_Je ne vais pas faire du mal_(no te lastimare)- dije acercándome un poco mas.

_qui viendra à moi, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal _(se por que vienen por mi, yo no queria lastimarla) – contesto,

_ce n'est pas grave, j'ai besoin de savoir comment aider_(eso ya no importa, necesito saber como ayudarla- mi voz reflejaba la desesperación que sentía por Kate.

_Je ne sais pas comment l'aider, et non pas lui faire de mal aimé, c'est que_(no se como ayudarla, no se como fue que la lastime)- contesto.

No era cierto, no podía serlo, tenia que haber una manera de salvarla no podía perderla a ella también.

Yo se que podemos hacer- dijo Balthazar.

Por que habría de creerte – gruñí hacia el.

Puedes no creerme pero soy tu única opción- dijo fríamente.

Te juro que te matare si esto es una trampa.

No lo es.

Regresamos con Kate, no confiaba en Balthazar, pero tal vez era la única manera de salvarla que nos quedaba.

debemos drenar su sangre por completo y antes de que la última gota abandone su cuerpo Kate debe alimentarse con sangre humana.- dijo Balthazar.

¿sangre humana?- pregunte.

Si, tiene que ser humana, sabemos que los animales ayudan a sobrevivir pero Kate necesita recuperarse por completo y nada es mejor que la sangre humana.

Lo haremos.- veo la mirada de los Carlisle, se que no esta de acuerdo. – Lo siento – le digo – pero are lo que sea necesario, Kate no morirá.

Debes pensar en lo que ella quisiera hacer – comienza a decir Carlisle – puede que ella prefiera no tomar sangre humana.

No me importa si ella esta o no de acuerdo – grito furiosa – lo único que me importa es que mejore, si con ello tengo que matar un humano o cien de ellos, are lo que sea para que mi hermana mejore.

Espero les halla gustada, me emocione mucho al ver el review de EliMasen, muchas gracias por ser fiel a mi historia, se acerca el final ya ando pensando como terminar, dejen su review a quien quieren mas Balthazar o Demetri, quieren muertes o un feliz por siempre jajajajajaja en fin MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias por leerme.

Atte Isa


End file.
